A History of Secrets
by Florexandra
Summary: Sequel to 'A Bundle of Secrets' After finally getting some peace in their lives. Cameron and Jonathan are still figuring out their new lives where not only do they get to be known as individuals but where they are now raising their niece. However, that peace doesn't last for long when outside forces try to interfere with their lives. Can they protect their sister's child?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'A Bundle of Secrets'. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Nine months ago, everything Cameron Black had thought he knew had been turned upside down. In a single day, he had gained and lost a sister. He had been this carefree bachelor but then when he met a little girl who needed him, he didn't have think twice. Cameron and Jonathan had finally been reunited. They were still trying to figure out living as two separate people but things seemed to be going well.

He never imagined that he could act like a father or take care of a child but now... it was second nature, even more than his magic was.

"Cam'mon..." A tiny voice called out from the baby monitor, "Cam'mon..." Cameron stirred slightly as he drifted out of sleep. "Cam'mon..." The voice got slightly louder.

"Cam." Kay patted his chest lightly. He just held her closer to him. She smiled but shook him slightly, "Cameron. Babe. Farrah's calling you."

"Cam'mon."

Cameron ran his hand over his face and nodded as he slowly removed his arm from around her, "I got it. Go back to sleep."

He sleepily walked over to the next room where his niece was standing up in her crib. Two months after Shawn and Fiona's funeral, Kay and Jonathan managed to convince Cameron that Farrah could sleep in her own room. He scratched his head and yawned, "Hey Farrah."

She hopped slightly in her crib and held up her arms, "Cam'mon!" She giggled, "Up! Up!"

He took his niece in his arms and looked over to the clock on the wall, "5:32... Thanks for the extra half hour." The baby giggled again. "Okay, let's get you some breakfast Fare Bear."

"Bek'fast!" Farrah exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

Cameron held his index finger up to his mouth, "Shh... Aunt Kay and Uncle Johnny are still sleeping."

Farrah copied his action as Cameron smiled and shook his head. He went into the kitchen and placed Farrah in her high chair. The little girl had grown a lot in such a short amount of time. She had only grown about half an inch but her hair had grown a noticeable amount, her dark curls now resting on her shoulders. She also started speaking more, although she seemed to limit herself to one-word sentences.

An hour later, Kay came into the living room, already dressed. She saw that Farrah was mesmerized by the cartoon Cameron had put on for her. She had a bottle of milk in hand, although the little girl seemed to forget about it as the bottle began to slide out of her tiny hands. Kay rushed over and grabbed the bottle before it fell. "Good catch." Cameron said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Toddlers can be messy." She smiled.

"She's still a baby." Cameron insisted.

"She's toddles Cam."

"She waddles." Kay rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her much-needed coffee. Cameron took the bottle from her hand and placed it on the kitchen island, "Heading into work?"

"I still have time for some breakfast." She grinned as she took another sip of her drink, "Did Farrah eat?"

He nodded, "Cheerios like always."

"Did _you_ have breakfast?" She asked putting her mug on the island next to her.

"No... but I'm not exactly hungry for food." Cameron smirked, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. She grinned, cupping his neck with her hands allowing him to deepen the kiss for a moment before she pulled back, "What is it? I swear I brushed my teeth."

Kay shook her head, "Farrah's right there." She said pointing to the child who was sitting on the couch, hypnotized by the bright colours on the television screen.

Cameron sighed, "Right... guess we're going to have to settle for food then."

Kay walked over to the other side of the island and turned on the stove, "Should we wait for Jonathan?"

"Nah, he was the one who put Farrah to bed last night so he's gonna be out like a light for at least another hour."

They had breakfast together and Farrah had waddled over to the island, wanting to sit on Kay's lap. The little girl sat quietly on the agent's lap as Kay snuck her a few bites of eggs. "Alright, I have to get to work." She kissed Farrah's curly head, "Bye baby girl, I'll see you later."

Kay placed Farrah back on the floor but the toddler wrapped her little arms around Kay's leg, "No! Kay stay!"

Cameron knelt down and tried to take his niece's arms off of Kay's leg, "Aunt Kay has to go to work Farrah." The little girl pouted, her cheek pressing to Kay's pant leg as she looked up with her big brown eyes, "Don't give us that look, she'll be back soon. We might even see her at the archive later." Farrah looked back at her uncle. The toddler slowly removed herself from Kay and wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck, allowing him to lift her up. He looked to Kay, "Call me if you need us."

She smiled as she put her jacket on, "Of course I will." She kissed Farrah's cheek, "Bye Farrah." She then kissed Cam's cheek, "Bye babe."

"Love you." He called out. When Kay closed the door behind her, Cameron turned his head to his niece, "Now, let's get you dressed and then we can go get some ice cream."

Farrah clapped her hands, "Ice kim!"

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

"I can't believe you would say that!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I can't believe this offends you!" Jonathan retorted.

"You are talking about the love of my life."

"I thought Kay was the love of your life."

"Fine, my first love then."

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the ice cream shop, "So I said that Mint Chip was better than Rocky Road!"

"I'm sorry, your words still don't make sense." Cameron pushed Farrah's stroller inside, "I won't forget this Johnny. You have horrible taste in ice cream."

Once they got inside, they found a table and Jonathan took Farrah out of her stroller, "Come on Munchkin, let's get you some ice cream. Cam, I'm guessing you want Rocky Road."

"Just don't get me Mint Chip and we'll be fine."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. Farrah giggled as he held her out the ice cream case, "Okay Farrah, what do you want?" Farrah just cooed. He brought her back into his arms, "Do you want Vanilla?" Farrah shook her head. "Chocolate?" She shook her head again. "Hazelnut?" Once again, the toddler shook her head. "What about... Banana?"

"'Nanas!" She exclaimed.

Jonathan chuckled at his niece, "Then 'nanas it is." He turned to the blonde woman behind the counter, "Hi, could I get one scoop of banana ice cream in a cup?"

"Not a problem." The young blonde behind the counter nodded. She placed the cup on the countertop, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Two more orders. Same deal with them both in cups. Two scoops of mint chip in one and two scoops of rocky road in the other."

"Coming right up." A few moments later, the woman placed the two other orders, "That'll be $8.65."

Jonathan gave a polite smile as he read her name tag, "Alright then... Stacy."

Farrah waved to the young woman and she waved back, "Your daughter is very sweet." Stacy smiled.

"She is..." He placed a 10$ bill on the counter, "But she's actually my niece." He saw Stacy try to make change, "Keep the change."

"Well thank you!"

He nodded as he handed Farrah her cup, making sure she was holding it steady as he picked up the other two. "Have a nice day."

"You as well." Stacy grinned.

Jonathan walked back to the table where Cam was checking his phone. He placed Farrah back in her stroller, letting her start on her frozen treat and he handed his brother a cup, "_Not_ this one." Cameron said without looking up.

Jonathan smirked as he switched the mint chip with the rocky road, "Don't you think we're getting a little old for ice cream?"

Cameron let out a fake gasp, "How dare you? No one is ever too old for ice cream!"

"You're a child Cam."

"And you are oblivious."

"What?"

It was Cameron's turn to smirk, "You and the ice cream girl seemed to hit it off."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "We were being civil human beings. It's not that hard to be nice."

"I'm just saying that it's been a while."

"You mean it's been a while since I almost cheated on my girlfriend, which ended up getting my ass thrown in prison and having her rightfully dump me?" Jonathan replied raising his eyebrows.

Cameron let out an uncomfortable cough, "I'm sorry, I just-"

Jonathan waved his hand, "It's fine. Dina's moved on and so have I, I guess. I'm happy for her, really. She's found someone who deserves to be with her."

"You know you do deserve to find someone Johnny."

Jonathan gave a tiny somber smirk as he ate his ice cream, "I almost did something _really_ unforgivable Cam. The fact that doing it even crossed my mind in the first place... I don't know if I'm worthy of finding someone again. They'd be better off without me."

Cameron sighed as he looked to his brother, "You know..." He started as he took another bite of his rocky road, "I felt the same way until I met Kay." Jonathan raised his eyebrow at him. "When I met her... I don't know... something inside me just clicked. I didn't want to just be around her. Suddenly I wanted to be better, to do better, and to try to be the guy she deserves."

Jonathan let out a chuckle, "Well, I think you've proved that."

The younger twin shook his head, "Nah, I still think that I'm not enough but... she doesn't see it that way I guess."

"Well, Farrah is good incentive to stay." Jonathan joked.

Cameron rolled his eyes but laughed, "Thanks Johnny. Like I don't have enough insecurities."

The two of them laughed, enjoying the fact that they could finally be out in the same place together after all these years. Even though it had been almost a year, it still felt new and unfamiliar... but it was nice. Really nice. Jonathan turned to look at Farrah who seemed to be concentrating very hard on the banana ice cream she was eating. Jonathan poked her arm lightly; she looked up to him and smiled, "Farrah. Can you give me your spoon?" Jonathan asked his niece, holding out his hand. She clumsily placed her sticky spoon in his hand. Jonathan made it a point to wipe it with a napkin first. "Okay, Farrah, look at me." The little girl blinked her eyes at Jonathan. He spun his wrist, making the spoon disappear. Farrah grabbed his hand and looked for the spoon but couldn't find it. "Where did the spoon go Farrah?"

Farrah put her hands on her cheeks, "Spoon?"

Jonathan then pulled the spoon from behind her head, "Wha-well, how did it end up there young lady?" Farrah giggled and clapped as Jonathan smiled and fed her the last of her ice cream.

Cameron chuckled when his phone rang. As Jonathan wiped Farrah's face with a napkin, Cameron picked up his phone, "Hello?" Cameron furrowed his brows, "Whoa, whoa, Kay, slow down. What's wrong?" Jonathan looked to his brother with worry and confusion. "Uh-huh... uh-huh... okay, we'll be there ASAP."

When Cameron hung up, Jonathan looked to him, "Cam? What is it?"

Cameron shook his head, "I don't know, Kay said it was too urgent to just say over the phone but said the sooner we get to her office, the better."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Within less than a half an hour, they reached Kay's office, "Kay? What's going on?"Cameron asked when he found his girlfriend pacing back and forth behind her desk.

"Oh thank God you're here." She said, stopping to let out a sigh of relief. "Is Farrah with you?"

Jonathan lifted the stroller cover to reveal the sleeping toddler, "She's been with us all day."

"Good, good..." She started pacing again.

Cameron went over and gently gripped her shoulders, "Kay, what going on?"

She looked to Cameron then to Jonathan then back to Cameron, "She's gone."

Jonathan furrowed his brows, "What do you mean? Who's gone?"

When Kay didn't answer, Cameron's hands slip down Kay's arms to tenderly grasp her hands, "Kay? Who's gone?"

"Cornelia Berossi... the mystery woman." Cameron and Jonathan's eyes both widened with horror, "She escaped... she's out."

**Dun. Dun... DUUUUUUN!**

**Well, we're off to a fun start, aren't we? The sequel to 'A Bundle of Secrets' is officially out and I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Don't worry, I have not forgotten about 'A Coffee Connection' and the sequel I promised, that's coming too but I had to get this out!**

**P.S In regards to the title, I did seriously consider calling this 'A Bundle of Secrets 2: The Bundling'... but I thought it was too wordy.**

**I hope you'll stick around to see what happens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What... what do you mean she's out? How did she _get_ out?" Jonathan asked as he stood closer to his niece in her stroller.

Kay sat down in her chair, "I don't know... she escaped last night. She almost killed the officer who was guarding her cell."

Cameron furrowed his brows, "Almost?" It genuinely confused him. He was glad that another person didn't die at her hands but as far as he knew, the former mystery woman was willing to kill anyone who got in her way. What made this guard so different?

"She's in the hospital now. Woke up a few hours ago."

A horrid thought crossed Jonathan's mind, "She hasn't gotten her hands on the serum, has she?"

Kay shook her head, "No, those have been stored away but honestly... I'm thinking of sending in a request to have them destroyed." The twins gave her a curious look, "That serum can only do harm so what's the point of still having it?"

They both nodded in agreement. "What about the team?" Cameron asked.

"I called Jordan and Gunter and Mike's already called Dina and has had his boys pulled from school so he can keep an eye on them."

"What about Marigold?" Cameron asked remembering the kind old woman who had taken his sister in years ago.

Kay nodded, "I've already had two officers sent to watch over her while undercover so she can keep her business running."

Just then Farrah woke up. She started to whine when there was nobody near her and her eyes began to tear up. Jonathan was the first to respond. He took her out of her stroller and held her close, "Hey, don't cry Farrah, we're right here." Farrah rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder and gripped his shirt as her tears stopped. "What are we going to do?"

The agent sighed as she got up from her seat, "First things first, we get our previous case files. If we have all the information we already have on Cornelia then maybe we can at take a guess on where she could go." Cameron and Jonathan both nodded at that logic. She turned her head to Jonathan, "You worked with her personally for a few months."

Jonathan felt his mind fill with guilt, "I did."

"Any idea where she might head to?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Based on my experience, she never stays anywhere long enough for anyone to recognize her especially since she always has something to disguise herself." He held his niece closer as he started to feel this sense of dread take over. "She could quite literally be anyone right now."

"Where can we find these files?" Cameron asked.

"In the FBI archives." Kay replied, "And I know someone who can help."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

In an office in the FBI archives, a woman was emptying boxes as she arranged her little office. Her office in the FBI archives was a little smaller than most but she didn't mind. Her desk was against the wall to the right, of course, it was against the only wall that wasn't a floor to ceiling bookshelf. Those bookshelves were filled with different books, knickknacks recent files that need to be placed in storage. The woman had dark skin which contrasted nicely with the white fitted shirt with dramatic bell-bottom sleeves she was wearing along with a pair of navy blue pants and a bold navy blue hijab that framed her face. As she opened the last box, there was a knock on her office door, "Lara?"

The woman looked up and smiled, "Hi Kay."

Kay nodded, giving a tiny smile, "Welcome back."

"Thank you. It's good to be back."

"I was wondering if you're up for a case."

Lara let out a chuckle, "I'd be more than up for it." She then noticed the twin gentlemen behind Kay, one of whom was holding a baby girl.

Before Lara could ask, Kay was quick to introduce, "This is Cameron and Jonathan Black; they've been working as consultants with us for a while now."

Lara nodded to the twins, "It's nice to meet you two." She smiled to the small child, "And who's this?"

"This is our niece Farrah." Jonathan replied smiling when he noticed Farrah smiling at Lara.

Lara smiled once more before turning back to work mode, "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to pull up all the files from a closed case from about eight months ago. The Black/Jonbroni-Blanc case. One of the killers escaped."

Lara's eyes widened, "I see..."

Farrah started fuss as her face twisted. Everyone knew what that meant. Jonathan held her at arm's length to Cameron, "Cam, Farrah needs you."

Cameron sighed, letting out a light chuckle and taking her from his brother, "Her diaper bag is in Kay's office."

"Okay then," Kay spoke up, "Cameron and I will be back in a few minutes because I still don't trust him alone in my office."

"I wouldn't be alone, Farrah would be with me."

"Farrah's not a reliable witness."

Cameron let out a gasp of mock horror, "How dare you Agent Daniels."

Kay rolled her eyes as she and Cameron walked away, promising to be away for only a few minutes. There was slight awkward silence as now it was just Johnny and Lara. Jonathan cleared his throat, giving a nervous chuckle, "Uh, just in case it wasn't clear. I-I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Black. Consultant." It still felt odd to introduce himself using his own name but it was a good odd.

Lara's face widened with a smile as she let out a light chuckle, "It's nice to meet you Jonathan. I'm Lara. Lara Acosta. Archivist." He nodded at her is response, not going for a handshake but giving her a smile as well. He couldn't help but notice that she was visibly shorter than he was. Probably 5'5 at most.

"So..." He started, "An archivist, huh?"

"Yup."Lara nodded as she started to look through the files, "I tell you that it wasn't exactly what I thought about doing when I was a kid but I like my job. I get to read a lot so that's a plus."

Jonathan grinned, "What did you have in mind as a kid?"

"Space Princess." She replied nonchalantly as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Jonathan couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Of course..." There was silence once again as Lara continued to scavenge through the files looking for the closed case file. "So Kay was welcoming you back?"

Lara nodded again, looking up at him for a moment, smiling, "Yeah, I've lived in Malaysia for the past few years for some extra schooling but I did just spent the last few months in Europe, living out my teenage dreams of seeing the world I guess." Jonathan was about to respond when she let out an "Aha!" She pulled out a somewhat heavy-ish file and placed it on her desk, "I've found the file you're looking for. I hope it helps."

Jonathan eyed the file, "I hope so too."

"Farrah, slow down! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Cameron called as the little girl raced past Johnny into Lara's office giggling while Cameron was fast on her trail with Kay quickly following.

She ran over to Lara and hugged her legs. Lara was surprised for a moment but was quick to smile down at the child, "Well hi there."

"Hi!" Farrah exclaimed to the woman.

Jonathan wanted to go pull Farrah away but thought better of it. He just gave a nervous grin as Cameron and Kay came back into the office, "Sorry about that, Farrah's just really friendly."

"Oh, it's fine. My nephew went through a phase like this." She bent down and gently released Farrah's grip on her legs. She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a strawberry lollipop and handed it to the little girl, "I hope Farrah like lollipops." Farrah cooed when she received the treat; she toddled over to Cameron to have him open the candy for her. "I just found the case file you're looking for."

Kay picked up the file, "Thank you! Maybe we can find out where Cornelia is using what we already have on her." She looked to Cameron and Jonathan, "We will get her."

"Maybe we really should put her in a padded room this time." Jonathan remarked.

"I don't know Jonathan, she might be able to tear her way out if her nails are sharp enough." Lara responded as she raised a black eyebrow making Johnny give a lopsided grin, something which Cameron noticed. Kay nodded as she began combing through the file. "Well!" Lara said, clapping her hands together, "If you need anything else, I'll probably still be here." Lara smiled as she went back to unpacking her office.

Kay gave her old friend a small smile, "Thanks for this Lara; you've been a big help."

"Don't mention it Kay." She replied.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

After looking through the files and finding no leads that could lead them to the former mystery woman. Kay told the brothers that they should probably take Farrah home and get some rest themselves. This was not going to be easy. This time, Cornelia Berossi left no clues on how to find her. They didn't know what she was planning or why she escaped. They didn't even know if her plan was to be found this time.

"So..." Cameron started as he drove off.

"So." Jonathan replied.

"Lara seems nice."

"Shut up."

Cameron chuckled, "What? All I said was that she seems nice. Don't you think so _Jonathan_?"

Johnny furrowed his brows at his brother, "That _is_ my name... I don't understand your need to emphasize it." Cameron rolled his eyes. Either his older brother really was oblivious or he was hiding something. Cameron made a left instead of a right, "We're not going to the archive?"

"Nope, I contacted everyone and we all agreed that going to each other's places for now was a better idea. Cornelia knows where the archive is and more importantly, she knows how to get in." Cameron's hands tightly gripped the wheel, "Quite frankly, I just don't think it's safe right now..."

"Especially for Farrah." Jonathan nodded in understanding as he took a quick glance to the quiet toddler who was just staring out the window. "So everyone's coming to our place tonight?"

"That's the plan." Cameron nodded.

The rest of way, the brothers tried just talking about random subjects to keep their minds off the fact that woman who almost ruined their lives was now missing. Once they got back home, Jonathan took Farrah out of her car seat as the little girl just tightly gripped her uncle' shoulders. Jonathan rubbed her back lightly, letting the toddler relax as they headed to the apartment.

When they went inside, Jonathan went to put the tired baby in her pajamas just in case she fell asleep before her bedtime while Cameron went to check the mail. As Johnny helped get his niece into her bunny pajamas, he couldn't help but glance at one of the shelves by the change table. It was a picture of Shawn and Fiona holding Farrah just weeks before they had died. As much as Jonathan loved having Farrah around and as amazing as a kid she was, he still felt a strain rise in his throat whenever he saw their pictures. That woman had been his little sister but she had grown up alone. As hard as their childhood was, one thing that made it bearable was that he and Cameron had each other. He can't imagine what would have happened to Farrah if Fiona's body hadn't been found. What would have happened to this sweet little girl if Bennett Blanc had gotten a hold of her? What he still questioned was Fiona going to that abandoned building in the first place. Out of all the stories he had heard from Marigold, he didn't remember her ever mentioning that building.

"Johnny." A tiny voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Farrah waved her arms in the air, "Up. Up."

"Okay Tiny." He picked her up, letting her hug his neck. Farrah pointed to her crib and let out a little peep, "You want your bunny?"

"Bunny." She squeaked.

He walked over to her crib and picked up the blue plush. Farrah was quick to grab it and grip it tightly with one arm. Johnny gave a light grin as Farrah looked at him with her big brown eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, it's not fair that you're so cute." Farrah let out a giggle. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Farrah giggled again. Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit himself. "Let's get you something to eat." Johnny walked out with Farrah in his arms. He found Cameron sitting by the kitchen island, reading a letter. "Cam?"

Cameron lifted his head, "Hmm?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, "Cameron."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" They heard Dina's voice call out.

"I'll tell you later." Cameron insisted.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow as he walked over to open the door to find Dina and Jordan on the other side, "Hey guys. Come on in."

"Hello, you can give Farrah to me now." Dina demanded with a smile as she put down her bag. Jonathan rolled his eyes and passed Farrah over to Dina who excitedly took the child in her arms, "Well, hello Farrah."

Farrah beamed at the British woman, "Dina!" Dina gave the toddler a kiss on the head.

"Well, would you look at that?" Jordan laughed, "Dina doesn't even acknowledge you guys anymore."

Dina rolled her eyes, "I will... but first I'm giving this little angel my undivided attention." She cooed to the little girl, "Yes I am. Yes I am." Farrah giggled as Dina held her close giving her a hug.

Cameron laughed, "Where's Gunter?"

"Getting the food. I made sure he remembered to get extra plum sauce for the spring rolls... and to get extra spring rolls." Jordan replied.

"Jordan, I think you have a problem." Jonathan smirked.

"It's only a problem if it can kill you."

"Given how many of them you eat, it just _might_ kill you."

Jordan just grinned, "Then I will die happy."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Fine but your tombstone will read that your cause of death was by having too many spring rolls."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't."

"Do you guys really have nothing else to talk about?" Cameron smirked as he placed the letter in a nearby drawer.

"What about you? You've barely said two words which is _very_ unlike you."

Cameron let out a chuckle, "I guess I'm just... a little tired that's all." Jonathan eyed his brother for a moment but didn't say anything.

It wasn't until later that night when everyone had gone home that Johnny thought about talking to Cam again.

Of course, not everyone had gone home. Kay was fast asleep on Cam's shoulder with Farrah asleep in her arms. "Hey." Jonathan whispered as he sat next to his brother.

"Hey." Cameron whispered back giving Johnny a small smile.

"You alright? You've been kinda quiet all night."

Cameron lightly shook his head as he gently stroked Kay's arm, "I'm fine..."

"Are you?"

"Do you think I'm doing a good job?" Cameron blurted.

Jonathan blinked, "What?"

"Raising Farrah. Do you think I'm doing a good job at that?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Yeah, I'd say so. In case you haven't noticed, Farrah's a great kid... and she's happy and healthy. I think that's more important than anything."

Cameron looked at his niece who was smiling in her sleep as she hugged her bunny. He gave a deep sigh, "I just hope I don't screw her up."

"Cam, you're not going to screw her up. If you were, she'd already be screwed up." the two brothers shared a quiet laugh. They were silent of a moment before Jonathan spoke up again, "So did you get it?"

Cameron grinned, "Yeah, a few days ago actually."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. Whenever it feels right I guess."

"I still don't know what Kay sees in you." Jonathan smirked. "I mean besides looks obviously." He remarked, gesturing to himself.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "I don't know either... but she makes me happy. I love her." He said as he kissed the side of his girlfriend's head causing her to snuggle closer to him.

Johnny's smirk turned into a genuine smile, "I'm happy for you Cam."

"Thanks Johnny."

A few more minutes of small talk passed before Cameron nudged Kay to wake her up and have them go to bed. Kay carefully handed Farrah over to Jonathan. The toddler fidgeted slightly but then quickly relaxed without waking up.

As Cameron wrapped his arms around Kay when they got into bed and he started to fall asleep himself, he couldn't stop thinking about that letter. Why did they send it? After all this time... why now? Why did they want to see Farrah now?

**Okay, I know I said I would write the last chapter of 'A Coffee Connection' before this... I did start... but I didn't finish... but I will!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did please let me know what you liked. I'm always ecstatic to get feedback from you guys.**

**Have an amazing day! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kay's eyes blinked open as she heard something. Light babbles could be heard from the baby monitor. Farrah was awake. She looked over to Cameron who was sound asleep. She gently stroked his cheek before she got out of bed. She walked over to the other room. She went over to the crib where Farrah was still lying down next to her bunny, squeezing the plush's nose and her eyes were wide open, "Hey baby girl." Farrah grinned at Kay as the tiny girl gripped her soft pink blanket as she kicked her legs in excitement. "Did you sleep well?" Farrah giggled which Kay took to mean she had slept just fine.

"Kay!" Farrah squealed as she let go of her blanket and held up her arms wanting to be picked up.

"Hi." Kay smiled as she carefully picked up Farrah, "Hi Farrah. Uncle Cam and Uncle Jonathan are still sleeping so we're going to hang out for a little while." She gave the child a tight hug as Farrah wrapped her tiny arms around Kay's neck. First thing Kay did was make sure Farrah was wearing a clean diaper before she took the little girl into the kitchen. "Now let's get you a bottle." Farrah giggled. "Yeah, do you want some milk?"

"Milk?" Farrah repeated.

Kay handed her the bottle, "Yeah, this is milk and it's in your bottle."

"Botta."

"Yeah Baby Girl. A bottle."

"Botta!" Farrah grinned upon learning this new word and taking the bottle from Kay. Farrah started drinking her milk as Kay went to place her in her high chair. She got out a little bowl of cheerios and placed it in front of the child. Kay smoothed out the toddler's curls before placing a light kiss on her head as Farrah began munching on her cereal. She walked over and started to get some coffee ready. "Kay?" Farrah called out after a few minutes.

Kay walked back over to the little girl, "What is it Farrah?"

"Kay stay?"

"I have to go to work again sweetie." The toddler didn't really understand what this 'work' was and blinked her eyes at the agent. Kay sighed, "If I had my way, I'd love to spend as much time with you as you want."

"Kay stay." Farrah pouted.

Kay cracked a tiny smile, "I'll stay as long as I can." She gave Farrah another kiss on the head. A few moments later, Kay noticed Farrah kicking her legs in excitement; she turned around and found Cameron coming into the kitchen area. He looked a bit somber. Kay gave him a curious look as she turned around, "Cameron?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kay was surprised for a moment before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him as well. Cameron buried his face in her shoulder as Kay gently placed a hand on the back of his head. "Cameron?" she whispered softly, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I just... I'm just worried."

Kay felt her heart break for him. This whole mystery woman business had finally been put behind them only to have it be brought back up again. "I'm sorry. I wish I could promise that we'll find her soon but-"

"I know." He looked over Kay's shoulder to Farrah in her high chair. His niece was just drinking her milk and playing with the cheerios in her bowl in her bunny pajamas, blissfully unaware of the potential danger they were all in. "Do you think she'll be working with the Blancs again?"

Kay furrowed her brows slightly as she pulled away, "What makes you say that?" Cameron sighed as he and Kay sat down by the kitchen island. He took out the letter he had placed in the drawer the night before. He hesitantly handed it over to her. She started to read through it. She tried to keep her face as emotionless as possible but Cameron could see her brows slowly starting to frown. She placed the letter on the island counter, "They... they can't do that. Shawn's siblings can't take custody of Farrah. They have no reasoning to take her."

"How are you so sure?"

"Cam, I triple checked Farrah's adoption papers before you sent them in and every _single_ thing was in order. You even gave the Blancs a window of opportunity to come and claim her at the judge's request but they never even showed up." Kay placed her hand on her boyfriend's in support. "Cameron. She legally became your child the moment you signed those papers. Nothing can change that especially since you are her blood relative."

Cameron sighed, "So are they."

"But one key difference between you and them is the fact that _you've_ been there for Farrah. Do I need to remind you that you've taking care of her the minute you found her in that hidden wall? Where have _they_ been the last nine months?" Cameron gave her a worried look, "This is one thing I _can_ promise. We are _not_ going to lose Farrah." Cameron didn't respond. "Cameron?" She squeezed his hand, "I hope you know that'll I'll be here for you. However you need." He just looked at her with a small uneven smile. She could help but smile back, "Camer-hmph!" She was cut off by him smashing his lips against hers. Kay was shocked but quickly and gladly responded to him.

Cameron's hands moved to cup her neck as he tilted her head to deepen the kiss just for a moment. Kay placed one hand on his arm as the other sat on his shoulder. They quickly pulled away. Cameron rested his forehead against hers, "I love you..."

Kay gave a soft smile, "I love you too..."

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in all this."

"Hey..." She said softly, "Cameron, look at me." He opened his eyes to look into hers, "Nothing and nobody is forcing me to stay. I'm here, with you, because I want to be." She let out a slight chuckle, "We've been together for almost a year, what's it going to take to convince you? I'm not going anywhere. Get used to it."

Cameron grinned, "God, I love you." He kissed her again as she smiled against his lips.

When their little moment was over, Kay felt the need to pull the conversation back to the issue at hand, "Have you told Jonathan about the letter?"

"...No." He grimaced.

"Why not?"

"I can't... I don't... want to give him any more to worry about."

"I can understand that but Cameron... he deserves to know." Cameron didn't know how to respond. "Hey..." Kay said softly, "You know that if you tell him, he'll only want to help."

"I know, it's just... I don't know. I know I shouldn't keep this from him. Farrah's just as important to him as she is to me. As she is to all of us." Just then, Farrah let out a noise wanting attention. Cameron walked over to his niece and picked her up out of the high chair, taking her empty cereal bowl and bottle and placing them in the sink. "Well good morning to you too Farrah."

"Cam'mon!" She giggled as she hugged her uncle's neck, kicking her legs.

Cameron couldn't help but crack a smile, "Someone's in a good mood."

Farrah pointed to Kay and reached out to her, "Kay."

Cameron let out a chuckle as Kay took the toddler from him, "I think someone also has a favourite."

Kay let out another chuckle as she held Farrah close, "No. She loves you too." She turns her head to Farrah, "Right Farrah?" Kay points to Cameron, "You love Uncle Cameron too, right?"

Farrah just smiled when she looked to Cameron. Cameron smiled as he placed the letter back in the drawer, "I love you too Farrah." Farrah giggled and rested her head on Kay's shoulder. "You're really good with her."

Kay shook her head, "She's just an easy kid." She smirked, "Very hard to believe that she's related to you."

"Agent Daniels, are you saying that I'm not easy?" Kay laughed which made Cameron then furrow his brows, "Wait... that's not what I meant."

Kay raised her eyebrows as her laughter died down, "Right."

Cameron lovingly shook his head and walked over to the stovetop, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Would love some." She replied as she stroked Farrah's head, letting the little girl relax in her arms.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Kay soon left for work to hopefully get a lead on where Cornelia. Cameron said he'd come to the office with Johnny after he woke up.

Jonathan woke up to the sound of Farrah shrieking and laughing in the living room. He made his out of his room to find Cameron lying on his back as he lifted Farrah up into the air then back down as he counted, "And fourteen!" Farrah shrieked with laughter as Cameron brought her back down then lifted her back up again, "And fifteen!"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Uh, Cam?" Cameron held Farrah in the air as he sat up and gently placed Farrah on the ground, letting her walk around.

"Hey Johnny."

"What were you doing?"

"Baby push-ups." Cameron shrugged, "Keeps Farrah entertained and it's a good workout."

Jonathan snorted, "Workout? She weighs like two pounds."

"Johnny, you and I both know that's not true. It'd be dangerous for a kid to weigh that much."

Jonathan was about to reply when a pair of tiny arms suddenly wrapped around his leg. He looked down to find Farrah having pressed her cheek against his leg, "Hey Jellybean." Farrah just tightened her hold on Jonathan's leg in response. "Kay already went to work?"

Cameron nodded, "She wanted to get to work on the case." He sighed, "I really thought we could finally just... move on from this."

"Truthfully..." Jonathan said as he knelt down and picked up Farrah, "As long as she's around, I don't think it'll ever be over."

Cameron sighed. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again, "Johnny, there's something I need to tell you. In fact, I probably should have told you last night."

Cameron proceeded to show Jonathan the letter. He noticed his brother's expression change multiple times as his eyes scanned the paper. Jonathan finally slammed the letter down on the countertop in exasperation, making Farrah yelp in surprise. Her eyes started to tear up. Johnny was quick to change his mood and to try to sooth her, "Hey... hey... it's okay. I'm sorry. That wasn't smart of me." A few tears ran down her chubby cheeks but Johnny managed to calm her down before she got too upset.

"Johnny?" Cameron said.

"They... they can't actually take her away, can they?"

"According to Kay, they don't really have any sturdy reasoning to take her."

Jonathan held his niece closer as she gripped his shirt collar, "Why do they want her? Why now?"

Cameron shook his head and sighed, "All I know is what's in that letter. I don't know why they want her or why they're coming for her now."

Jonathan sighed, "Maybe... maybe we could uh... ask Lara if she can get any information on the Blanc family that we don't already know."

"The archivist?"

The older twin shrugged, "I mean she works with Kay. The FBI probably has more information on a rich family like them. She might be able to help."

Cameron nodded, "You can ask her."

Jonathan's eyes widened slightly, "Me?"

Cameron smirked and shrugged, "It was your idea." Farrah suddenly let out a giggle. "Looks like even Farrah sees the logic in that."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Fine. Let's call the team, they're gonna wanna get in on this."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

When Cameron and Jonathan got there, the team was already there, looking through the case file. Mike and Kay had set up a small conference room for them all to work in. "Why isn't Farrah at daycare?" Dina asked when the stroller came into the room.

"Cameron's paranoid." Jonathan replied.

"I am not." Cameron explained, "I'm just... I don't want... strangers looking after her right now." Jonathan rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Cameron," Jordan started, "You can't hide her out here forever."

"He's right." Gunter nodded, "Who knows how long it will take this time. You can't hide the little girly from the world."

Cameron sighed as he looked to Farrah who was in her stroller. Her bunny next to her while she played some kid's game on his phone. "I know... you guys are right. I just... I'm just worried."

"Well, trust us when we say that nothing is going to happen to her." Gunter responded making Cam grin slightly. "They'd have to get through us first."

"Thanks." Cameron's mood suddenly brightened, "Hey Johnny?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you say that Lara might be able to help?"

"What?" Jonathan replied in a deadpan tone.

"Lara?" Dina smirked, "Who's Lara?"

Cameron smirked as well, "Oh, well, she's-"

"She's an archivist for the FBI. She works with Mike and Kay." Jonathan explained, "I really don't know what the big deal is to ask now."

"No, it's no big deal at all." Cameron and Dina shared a knowing look. "I was just bringing up the fact that she might be able to help. You said so yourself."

"Right... I guess I'll go ask her then" Jonathan narrowed his eyes as he took the stroller and headed to Lara's office.

"Why are you taking Farrah with you?"

"Because there's less chance that she'll see a picture of a dead body in an archivist's office." Jonathan replied, "We're not traumatizing her just yet."

A few minutes later, Cameron saw Mike heading into his office. The magician walked over to his friend's office and knocked on the door, "Hey."

"Hey Cam, Kay just went to get some coffee, she got here before I did. Had to remind her to take a break."

Cameron chuckled, "Actually Mike, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh. Sure, come on in."

Cameron went inside and closed the door behind him. He took a seat in front of his friend's desk, "I'll make this quick. I thought I should show you something." Cameron took a tiny black velvet box out of the inside breast pocket of his jacket. He opened it to reveal a vintage-style halo engagement ring with a small diamond in the center.

Mike's eyes went wide for a moment before letting out a chuckle, "Well, Cameron, I'm flattered but you know I'm with Dina. Plus I just don't think that ring will fit me."

Cameron let out a chuckle himself, "You know what? I think you're right." He gave a nervous sigh, "Do you think Kay will like it?"

Mike gave a friendly smile, nodding, "I think she will... but... why are you telling me about this before you tell Kay?"

"Well, you're her partner and I know you're a bit protective of her so-"

"You're asking for my blessing?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know, it made sense and well... honestly, you're the only one other than Johnny who I can trust with not telling Kay before it's time."

Mike chuckled at that statement, "Well, I'm honoured. So you're really going to do this?"

"Yeah..." Cameron nodded as he brought the ring box closer to himself and took a good look at it, "I'm going to ask Kay to marry me."

**Well, well, well-y, well, well! Is anyone surprised? If not, I don't blame, I'm not good with surprises LOL**

**Is everyone having fun? Good, because the story is just getting started. Stay tuned!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did, please let me know what you thought because I love getting feedback from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jonathan took Farrah down to the FBI archives office. The woman he was looking for was sitting by her desk with her head down, looking at some book. Her red hijab framed her face, she wore long-sleeved yellow top with a long light pink cardigan on top along with a pair of jeans. He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the open door. Lara looked up to find the magician by the door with a stroller in hand. He gave a nervous smile, "Hi."

The archivist gave a small grin, "Hi. Jonathan, right?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you could tell."

Lara shrugged, "You and your brother might look identical but you carry yourselves very differently." Jonathan's eyebrows raised slightly in amusement. "Plus your leather jacket is a bit of a giveaway."

Jonathan looked down to the black leather jacket he was wearing and chuckled slightly, "I guess you're right."

"How can I help you?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could help us with something... I don't know if it's really your expertise but-"

"I can do what I can. Have a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

Jonathan was about to bring the stroller in when he realized that Lara's office wasn't that big. It could definitely fit Farrah's stroller but it might make things a little snug. He placed the stroller outside the door, lifted up his niece into his arms. He was about to walk back in when Farrah pointed to the stroller and exclaimed, "Bunny!"

"Oh, sorry kiddo. Forgot about your bunny." He took the bunny out of the stroller and Farrah was quick to wrap her arms around the pale blue plush. Jonathan came in and sat down, placing Farrah on his lap. He hesitated again for a moment before speaking up, "I-I was wondering if you had any information in the Blanc family."

Lara raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Well, off the top of my head, I know that they're a rich family. A combination of old money and new money. May I ask why?"

Jonathan nodded, "They're kind of... our in-laws."

"In-laws?"

"Our sister was married to Shawn Blanc."

Lara looked at Jonathan then took a quick glance to Farrah who was still playing on Cameron's phone. She knew from what Kay told her that Cameron and Jonathan were raising Farrah because she lost her parents. All she could say was: "I'm sorry."

Jonathan nodded in appreciation. "And now, there's this." He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her.

He noticed how her expressions changed as she read through the letter. Her nostrils started to flair slightly. When she was done, she almost slammed the paper down, "They want to take her away?" Jonathan nodded, a little confused by her reaction. "Why now?"

"That's the same question we have." Jonathan sighed, "I was wondering if you could find anything on them that could prevent them from taking her away... you'd think Bennett Blanc being in prison for actual coldblooded murder wouldn't have them so confident." He tried to joke.

Lara gave a tiny smile, "I'll do what I can. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Jonathan shook his head, "I think that's all for now." Just then Farrah lifted the phone to Jonathan's face to hand to him. He took his brother's phone from the little girl, "You all done playing?" Farrah didn't say anything and instead tried to wiggle her way onto the floor. Jonathan gently placed her on the ground and let her walk around a little, "Sorry, she just needs to stretch her legs."

Lara's smile only grew as she watched the little girl in denim overalls, white puff-sleeved t-shirt with pink flower clips in her hair waddle around her office with her stuffed animal in hand. "I don't mind at all. I think she's very sweet."

"Thank you." Jonathan replied with a grin, "I think so too."

Lara was about to say something when she heard Farrah coo at something behind her. The archivist turned around her chair and found the little girl pointing at the bottom shelf of children's books. She smiled at Farrah, "Do you wanna pick a book?" Farrah just shyly looked at her shoes, "It's okay if you want to try to read one."

Lara pulled out the book Farrah had been pointing at and handed it to the little girl. Farrah hesitantly took the book and gave Lara a toothy smile before she toddled back over to her uncle and showed him the book. Jonathan pretended to be incredibly amazed by the book as Farrah sat down and placed the book on her lap as she clumsily opened it to page through it. He looked to Lara, "Why do you have children's books in your office?"

Lara shrugged, "Usually, some of my co-workers who had to come to work last-minute can't get someone to look after their kids so I let them stay here. It's kind of the calmest place a kid can be in a building like this." She chuckled, "Plus I don't really get that much to do outside of finding files for people."

Jonathan was surprised, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Mike sometimes has Diego and Jaime hang out here while he has to finish up paperwork so I figured it made sense to just have a few kid-friendly books you know?" She glanced at Farrah who was tracing her tiny finger over the illustrations of the book. "Do you read to her a lot?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Uh, yeah, I guess. She really likes to be read to."

"That's really nice." Lara gave slight grin as she got up from her chair. She walked over to the second bookshelf to the left, "So you said that you needed dirt on the Blancs?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Not really dirt. Just a reason that can prevent them from taking Farrah away."

Lara raised an eyebrow in amusement, "So dirt?"

He let out a laugh this time, "You said it, not me."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Kay ran a hand through her hair as she looked through traffic camera footage, trying to see if she could identify Cornelia Berossi in the crowd. She had been told by the prison guards that the former mystery woman was now blond as her roots had grown out so that was something to look out for... but she could have already dyed her hair. She took another sip of her coffee, frustrated that somehow the fugitive had evaded all the cameras. It wasn't until her stomach growled that she finally looked up from her screen. At that same moment, Cameron knocked on her office door. She smiled, "Hey."

"Hi." He walked in, closing the door behind him, "Do you wanna get some lunch?"

Kay sighed, "I'd love to but I'm still looking through this footage."

Cameron walked over to her, "Any leads?"

She shook her head, "Not yet..." She ran her hand through her hair again, "I just don't understand it. How is she not in any of this footage? There's only so many ways to leave that prison and they're all under surveillance."

Cameron placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you need to step away from it for a little while. Maybe get yourself some food."

She placed her hand on his, "Cameron-"

"I'm not saying take the whole day off but you do need a break. You've been working non-stop for hours and you've only had coffee since breakfast." She gave him a curious look, "You think that after all this time I can't tell when you're running on _just_ caffeine?"

She rolled her eyes. She looked up to him, "How's Farrah?"

"She's alright. She's with Johnny right now."

"Why isn't she at daycare?" Cameron averted her eyes, "Cameron..."

He sighed, "I know... I'm just worried." He lightly gripped her hand as he looked back to her, "You should eat something. It might help."

"You're right." She got up from her seat. She picked up her jacket, placing her phone and her wallet in the pockets, "Where to?"

"How about that diner down the street? I hear they have good pie."

She smirked, "I thought we were getting lunch."

"Lunch can include dessert." He playfully argued.

"Do you want to ask the others if they want to join us?"

"They already went for lunch half an hour ago."

Kay nodded as she put her jacket on, "You didn't go with them?"

"And leave you to forget to take care of yourself? What kind of man would I be?" She rolled her eyes at him again as they went out the door.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The day had gone by and they still had no leads on the former mystery woman. Kay decided to stay at her place seeing as she was going to get up early again in the morning.

Cameron and Jonathan went back to their apartment with a tuckered-out Farrah. The two brothers just discussed what they had managed to get done and were trying to figure out if there was something they were just not seeing. Upon arriving home and locking the door behind them, Jonathan let out a yawn. Cameron smirked at his brother, "Tired?"

"Yeah... I guess. I'll get Farrah ready for bed." He said in a bit of an exhausted tone.

Cameron shook his head as he took his tired niece out, "You go to bed, I got her."

"You sure?"

"Take an early night. We'll be fine."

Jonathan gave a grateful sigh, "Thanks Cam. I'll see you in the morning, good night."

Cameron smiled, "G'night Johnny."

"Nigh' nigh' Johnny" Farrah babbled.

Jonathan chuckled, "Good night Jellybean."

Jonathan went into his room as Cameron took Farrah into her room. Once he finally got Farrah into her footie pajamas, after a few escape attempts by the toddler. Once he also gave her hair a quick brushing, he scooped up his niece and placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks making her giggle. Farrah grabbed his cheeks with her teeny hands. Cameron smiled as he cooed at her, "Did you know that I love you very much?" Farrah giggled as he took them to the kitchen to get her a bedtime bottle, "Yes I do, I love my little girl." He placed her on the ground for a moment.

When he got out her bottle out, she started jumping up and down and pointed, "Botta! Botta!"

Cameron smiled at her excitement and held out his hand, letting her grasp his index finger. When they got back to Farrah's room, Cameron placed her bottle on a table so he could pick her up. "Now. Are you going to go right to sleep after finishing your bottle?"

Farrah grabbed his nose and giggled, "Botta!"

"Aw, come on Fare Bear, I thought you grew out that." Farrah just giggled again making Cameron smile again as she let go of his nose. He gave her a hug before placing her in her crib. He handed her the bottle, she was quick to grab it and start drinking it. Already, her eyelids began to droop. Cameron tucked her, and handed her the blue bunny she loved so much. As he walked out of her room and turned off the light, he just wished that whatever happened, Farrah would be alright.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

_One year ago..._

_A young doctor with bright brown eyes furrowed his brows as read through some official-looking documents. "Shawn?" He heard a voice call out. A young woman with dark curly hair and blue eyes walked over to him and sat down with an eight-month-old child drinking a bottle._

_Shawn smiled, "Hey Fifi." He held out his hand, letting the little girl in his wife's arms grasp his finger, "Hey Farrah... how's my little princess doing?"_

_Fiona smiled down at her daughter as Farrah grinned at her father, "Well, I got her into her PJs and hopefully the bottle will help get her to sleep." She looked to the papers on the desk, "Whatcha doing?"_

"_Oh uh... just... finalizing our will."_

_Fiona raised an eyebrow in amusement, "We have a will? When did we get so fancy pants?"_

_Shawn chuckled, "Lots of people have wills Fiona."_

_She just shrugged, "I never have. Never had a reason to."_

_He gave a sad smile, "Well, I have two reasons to. One reason is the beautiful woman sitting next to me." Fiona rolled her eyes as Shawn leaned over to kiss Farrah's forehead, "And the other reason is my little princess."_

"_Shawn, it's past 8 o'clock. Does the sap tap ever turn off?" Fiona joked._

_Shawn playfully rolled his eyes, "Oh ha, ha. This is actually pretty important."_

"_How so?" Fiona asked as she took the empty bottle from Farrah and placed it on the desk._

"_Well, I just mean that we have a baby and it's not a bad idea to just have some things ready for her just in case..." Shawn couldn't bring himself to say it._

_Fiona intertwined her hand with her husband, "Shawn... I get that you're worried about Farrah and it's really sweet but you gotta remember that we're going to be just fine."_

"_I'm sorry, I guess I just feel better knowing that no matter what might happen, you and Farrah will be okay." Fiona raised an eyebrow. "I just mean financially." He showed her one of the papers, "See, this is my inheritance that I had already separated into my own separate account before my parents..."_

"_Cut you off?"_

_Shawn shrugged, "I don't ever plan to use it because I don't trust how my parents made that money in the first place and I have decent job where I make good honest money."_

"_Why does your father keep sending you checks then?"_

"_I don't know..." He replied, squeezing his wife's hand, "But I'm not taking any money from that man. There's always a catch with him."_

_Fiona gave Shawn a sad smile as Farrah held her arms out to him wanting Shawn to take her. "So what does this will do for Farrah?" Fiona asked as Shawn took his baby girl in his arms, letting the baby rest her head on his shoulder._

_Shawn handed her the paper, "I've turned my inheritance into a savings account for Farrah. That money will be hers."_

**Well! Does that clear things up a little? No?**

**...Don't worry, it will all make sense soon...ish...**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, something big will be happening next chapter so stay tuned for that! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cameron woke up early the next morning. Despite knowing that Kay slept at her own place half the time, he always slept better when she was there next to him. He couldn't wait until the time was right to ask her but then a thought crossed his mind... _what if it's never the right time?_ It was a reasonable question to ask himself, with everything that was going on, when would they ever have the time to just settle down... and Kay's job was dangerous. He loved that she's so amazing at what she does but he already almost lost her once. Who knows what could happen now. Then another thought occurred to him. He hadn't talked about any of this to Farrah. Sure, she was a baby but if Kay said yes then it would change things significantly.

He got out of bed and went to his niece's bedroom. He didn't turn on the light but her night light was still on. He had come at just the right time. Farrah gave a deep breath as she stretched her arms and yawned. Her eyelids fluttered open as she yawned again. She turned her head and looked up at Cameron, giving him a sweet baby smile. Cameron smiled down at the little girl, "Hey Angel..." Farrah pointed at him and smiled even wider, still yawning. Cameron took the empty milk bottle out of her crib and placed it on a nearby shelf. He then picked up his niece, "I think you and I need to talk Fare Bear." Although when he picked her up, his nose picked up on something, "But first, I think you need changing."

After he got her diaper changed, they went to the kitchen; he got her a new bottle of milk from the fridge and handed it to her. She grasped the bottle with both hands and asked, "Bek'fast?"

"We'll have breakfast soon but first I think I should tell you something." He brought the two of them over to the couch. He sat down on the couch, keeping his back leaned against the arm rest as Farrah sat in his lap. "Okay Farrah... so Uncle Cameron has something important to tell you." Farrah didn't say anything as she drank her milk. "You know how Aunt Kay stays with us sometimes?"

"Kay." She smiled as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

Cameron chuckled, "No, no. She's not here now." Farrah turned her head back to her uncle. "You know... I love Aunt Kay very, very much. I love you too and I love everyone else but that's a different kind of love." Farrah giggled. She didn't quite understand what he was saying but it didn't bother her. "I-I'm going to ask Kay if she'll marry me. Do you know what marriage is?" Farrah just blinked her big eyes at him, "Well, your parents were married. It's usually when a man and woman or a man and a man or a woman and a woman-you know what, two people who love each very much and they decide that they only want to be with each other. They sometimes have a big party and invite all of their friends and family and have great cake."

"Cake?"

Cameron let out a small laugh, "Well, that got your attention, didn't it?" He tickled her sides a little making her giggle. "Farrah, you like Kay, right?"

"Kay." Farrah said giving a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes. So... if Kay says yes and we get married then she's going to be around all the time."

"Kay stay?"

Cameron chuckled, "Yeah, I guess Kay would stay if she wanted. Would you be okay with that? With Kay being here all the time?" That question she understood. She nodded her little head, making her curls bounce up and down. Cameron kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug, "I love you Fare Bear."

"I love you Cam'mon." She replied with her tiny voice as she started sipping on her bottle again.

Cameron's eyes went wide. Did she just... "Farrah? What did you say?" He asked as he looked at her again. Farrah just giggled as she grabbed his nose. Cameron smiled as he felt his eyes tear up a little. He took her little hand off his nose as she giggled again. He hugged his baby girl even tighter. Cameron had had a lot of good moments in his life but this was definitely one of the best.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Another week went by and still there was no trace of the former mystery woman, Cornelia Berossi. Another week where nobody had gone to the archive. Finally Jonathan spoke up, "She could be hiding out in the archive for all we know!" Everyone turned their head to look at him, "Think about it, she could be in the one place she would think she's more than likely to find us. Even if she's not there now, she might have left some clue or something to have us go after her. it's all a game to her... her escape's keeping us from our home."

"Well," Kay started, "The guard who was patrolling the outside of her cell finally was well enough to talk. She said that for the last two weeks before Cornelia escaped, she kept very much to herself."

"How do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Apparently, she would barely talk or eat, she would either be staring at the wall or be sleeping. She didn't really have a crew or anything there. She wasn't very well-liked in the prison."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, speaking from my own experience," Jonathan started, "I know that prisoners don't take kindly to other prisoners who've caused children harm." They all gave him a look, "What? I only know this because child abusers are often dealt with. Say what you want about prison but they're not all bad... they're pretty bad but not _all_ bad."

"Well, Jonathan's not wrong there." Kay stated, "If the other prisoners knew that not only Cornelia was a serial killer but also endangered the life of a child, it wouldn't be winning her points at the popularity table."

"Oh, I might have something." Mike said. "There's a bodega store clerk who said that someone bought some convenience store items from him and the description he gave for the woman could be Berossi."

"Did he describe her as looking like an off-brand Angelina Jolie?" Jordan asked as everyone gave him an odd look, "I can't be the only one who sees it right?"

Cameron chuckled at Jordan's comment. Just then, his phone rang, "Hello?" Cameron's brows furrowed, "Whoa, whoa, sorry, repeat that?" His eyes widened for a moment, "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What's going on?" Kay asked with a concerned tone.

"There's somebody trying to pick up Farrah from daycare. Of course, it wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that everyone on Farrah's pickup list is in this room." Cameron replied as he quickly put on his jacket.

"Do you want a ride?" Kay asked.

"That would help thanks."

Kay turned around before she followed Cameron out the door, "Mike, can you-"

"I got it." Mike replied without needing Kay to finish.

She gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Kay managed to get Cameron to Sunny Flair Daycare in less than ten minutes. Cameron rushed into the building with Kay quickly following behind him. He got to the front desk where there was a young blond receptionist, "Hey Sophie. Molly just called me, said that someone was trying to pick up Farrah."

Sophie nodded, "Don't worry Mr Black, we've told her to wait in the waiting room. We haven't even let her _see_ Farrah yet."

"Can _I_ please see my niece?" Cameron asked as Kay placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sophie nodded, "I'll have Molly bring her out."

"Who is this woman?" Kay asked as the young woman got up.

"I honestly don't know. She says that she's Farrah's aunt. That's what caused us to call you right away because her name are on Farrah's pickup list."

As she walked away, Cameron and Kay shared a concerned look, "Kay, you don't think-"

Kay's eyes were laced with worry, "No... no, it can't be."

At that moment, a young Asian woman walked out with Farrah in her arms. "Look Farrah." She said pointing to Cameron who had a relieved smile on his face, "It's your uncle."

"Cam'mon!" Farrah exclaimed with glee as she was placed on the ground. She ran over and hugged Cameron's legs. The toddler glanced over and saw Kay next to Cameron. She was quick to let go of his legs and hug the agent's legs. "Kay!"

Kay smiled down at the little girl, "Hi baby girl."

Farrah held her arms up, "Up! Up!"

As Kay lifted the little girl up into her arms, giving the toddler a light kiss on the cheek, Cameron smiled to the caretakers, "Thanks for looking after her."

They both smiled but before either could respond, a voice called out, "Excuse me!" A brunette woman walked in a very expensive looking pantsuit, "If I have to be kept waiting any longer, I'll have to speak to your boss." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Now, I haven't asked for anything wrong. I simply want to see my niece."

Molly spoke up, "I understand that ma'am but you are not on Farrah's pickup list."

"Oh shut it." She turned to Sophie, "I don't care if I'm not on some stupid pickup list. I'm Valentina Blanc."

"Wait." Cameron finally spoke up, getting the woman's attention, "You're Valentina Blanc? As in... Shawn Blanc's sister?"

"More like he was _my_ brother but yes." She gave him a quick once over, "And just who might you be? Butting into people's business like this."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "I'm Cameron Black. Illusionist, FBI consultant _and_ I happen to be Farrah's uncle and adoptive father." This woman reminded him a lot of her mother, Vanessa Blanc.

Valentina raised an eyebrow, "And who's she?" She asked gesturing to Kay.

"Kay Daniels, FBI." Kay replied as she hugged Farrah tighter. Not that the toddler minded as rested her head on Kay's shoulder. "What do you want with Farrah?"

The Blanc woman scoffed, "She's a Blanc. She belongs with her family."

"Well, actually, her full name is Farrah Anahita Black-Blanc-Jonbroni." Cameron replied as he crossed his arms, "Although she's Farrah Black for short."

"You changed her name?"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Well, as much respect as I have for your brother, forgive me for thinking that I didn't want my niece to be directly associated with a killer. Her mother's killer I might add." Valentina's nose flared when he made that comment. Cameron wasn't usually so blunt and passive-aggressive but something about the Blancs just always rubbed him the wrong way.

Kay spoke up, "And why are you coming for her now? It's been almost a year."

Valentine took a step closer to the agent and the child. Farrah was quick to grip Kay's shirt collar and bury her face in the woman's shoulder when Valentina made eye contact with her. "We were busy."

"Too busy to even meet your brother's only child? The child his brother-in-law's been raising for the past nine months?" Kay challenged as stroked Farrah's back to sooth the frightened child. "Who knows what might have happened to her if Cameron hadn't taken her in. You should be thanking him."

"Thanking him? He's prevented us from seeing Flora."

"Farrah."

"Whatever."

"Hold on," Cameron said, "I haven't been preventing anyone from seeing anyone. During her adoption, the judge had a lawyer seek you out if you wanted custody of Farrah. You never even answered the lawyer so the judge made the rightful assumption that you didn't want her but you were never prevented from seeing her." He took his niece from and let her cling to him like a starfish, "Now if you and Shawn's other siblings would like a chance to meet, I would not be against that." Valentine looked Farrah in the eyes and the toddler was quick to look away again. "But I will not be giving you free access to her." He turned his head to the two caretakers, "Molly, Sophie, thank you for calling me. I'll be taking Farrah for the rest of the day." The two young women nodded as Cameron and Kay left the daycare centre with Farrah.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Jonathan was in the conference room, looking through the traffic footage. He worked closely with this woman for months, in fact they almost got a little too close a few times but unlike the first time they almost got a little too close and it got him landed in prison, Jonathan kept her a distance. Any feelings he may have harboured for her were ironically gone the moment he realized that she had been the girl in Reykjavik. It was annoying him that he couldn't just spot her in a crowd, even if she had a disguise on. He should be able to recognize her.

There was then there was a knock at the door. Jonathan turned to find Lara by the door with a file in her hand. She was wearing a green hijab with dark green pants, a pale yellow tunic-type shirt with long puffed sleeves. Jonathan was still just in his leather jacket. "Hey." Lara smiled.

Jonathan cracked a smile, "Hi."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all."

"Where's the rest of your team?" She asked as she walked in.

"They went out for lunch about an hour ago and Cameron and Kay went to pick up Farrah and probably got something to eat too."

"You didn't go with any of them?"

He shook his head, "I had a bit of a late breakfast, I might eat later. Plus I'm still looking at all this footage," He pointed to the file in her hand, "What's that?"

"Oh." She smirked, "Remember how you asked me to see if I could find something on the Blancs?"

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, "You found something?"

"More like I found Shawn's will." She replied, handing him the file.

"Shawn's will?" He repeated. "I didn't know he had one." He opened the file and looked through his brother-in-law's will. Jonathan's eyes went wide, "So this is why they want Farrah now."

"That's what I'm thinking too." Lara nodded.

"Thank you for this." He smiled.

"Don't mention it." She chuckled, "This gave me a chance to get out of my office."

Just then Mike walked in, "Oh hey Lara."

"Hey Mike." She replied as her friend and co-worker came into the room.

"I didn't know you were still helping with the case."

Lara chuckled, "Well, I guess my work was still needed."

Mike grinned, "Well, glad to have you back on board."

At that moment, Dina, Jordan and Gunter walked back in having yet another lively discussion about food. "I'm just saying that chicken is the superior meat." Jordan argued.

"Then you've clearly never had a good steak" Gunter retorted.

"Can you fry a steak? Answer me that."

Jonathan cleared his throat to let his friends know that they were back in a work space. Dina's eyes fell to Lara and she gave a smile, "Hello there."

Lara smiled back to the British woman, "Hi. I'm Lara. You must be Dina."

"I am. So you're the Lara we've been hearing so much about." She grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you. I love your outfit." Dina couldn't help but compliment on the colourful fashion.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. I love your top." Lara noted Dina's maroon blouse with white polka dots. She turned her head to the two other men, "And you must be Jordan and Gunter."

"Pleasure to meet you Lara." Gunter replied, giving her a polite smile.

"Kay and Mike say you're an archivist." Jordan spoke.

"It's not the most exciting job at the FBI but at least the hardest part of my job is reaching high shelves." She joked. The rest of team all gave a light laugh at what she said... and Dina couldn't help but notice the smile that stayed on Jonathan's face for the rest of the day.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Despite Kay telling Cameron that they could reschedule, he insisted that he take her out for their usual date night. They shouldn't have to put their lives on hold because of the case. They weren't putting their lives on hold anymore, Cameron made sure of that. Dina sat on the couch as she put little braids in Farrah's hair while there was a Disney movie playing on the television. Jordan and Gunter were busy playing chess and Jordan was insisting that the rules were the same as checkers. Jonathan was busy showing Mike's sons, Jaime and Diego, a card trick while Mike was pretty amused by Gunter and Jordan's chess game. Dina noticed the blue fitted dress Kay was wearing as she walked into the apartment, "Well, well Kay, don't you look like a vision?"

Kay smiled at her friend, "Thank you. I feel bad that you're all just staying here."

"Don't feel bad Darling, it's very sweet of him to do this."

"It is." She saw the braids Dina was putting in Farrah's hair, "Thanks for keeping her busy."

"Don't worry about it. I love getting to spend time with this little angel." Dina smiled as she gave Farrah's head a light kiss, "I hope you don't mind but I also invited Lara over."

"I don't mind at all. In fact I'm glad you did, Lara's a great person and I think she'd like the team."

"CHECKMATE!" Jordan cried out.

"You're supposed to get my king, not my queen Jordan." Gunter rolled his eyes at the younger man's early celebration.

"What? But the queen is the best piece!"

"Actually, Gunter's right" Mike pointed out, "It's not game over until the king has nowhere to go."

"Well, that's just dumb!"

"Well, I know she'll like _you_." Kay joked as Dina let out a laugh.

Just then, Cameron came out of his room, dressed to the nines in a suit and tie. He smiled when he saw Kay, "You look amazing."

She grinned, "Not too shabby yourself."

"You know if I could, I'd take a picture of the two of right now as if I was sending you off to the prom... thankfully for you, I have my hands full." Dina said, gesturing to the little girl sitting on her lap.

Cameron rolled his eyes, "I don't know whether to be relieved or not." He turned to Kay, "We should probably head out. Our reservation is at 6:30."

Kay nodded, "Well, I brought my car so we should be fine."

Cameron gave a quick glance to Farrah. "You sure you guys are fine looking after her?"

"Cameron, Farrah's been fine without you for a few hours before." Kay reassured.

"Plus I have Farrah's schedule down to memory." Dina reminded as she finished braiding the right side of Farrah's head.

Cameron smirked, "Prove it."

"She needs to eat by 7:00, 7:30 at the latest or else she gets fussy. She needs to be with one of us at all times, her bedtime is technically 9:30 but if I can't manage to get her to sleep, I just hand her off to Jonathan and he'll take care of it."

"What?" Jonathan called out from the kitchen when he heard his name.

"Nothing!"

Kay raised her eyebrows in an 'I told you so' fashion, "See? Dina and the others have got this. Plus Lara's coming by and she's great with kids."

Cameron raised an amused eyebrow, "Oh really? Does Johnny know?"

"I haven't told him." Dina grinned.

Kay let out a silent chuckle, "Why not?"

"Let's just say... I'm performing my own experiment."

Cameron just shook his head as he held out his arm to Kay, "Shall we?"

Kay smirked as she took his arm, "Well, I don't have any other plans so why not?"

Cameron grinned took his jacket off the rack. As they headed out the door, Cameron made a quick glance back at Dina without Kay noticing and mouthed to her, "Wish me luck". Dina gave him a thumbs-up as she went back to give her full attention to Farrah.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

They drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kay spoke up, "I do feel like I should be the one driving. I mean it _is_ my car."

Cameron chuckled, "Afraid I'm gonna crash it?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "No, I just mean that it's been a long day, you've been taking of Farrah all day-"

"Kay, I'm not too tired to drive. Don't worry." He smiled

Kay smiled and relaxed in the passenger's seat, "So where are we going?"

"Where we had our first date."

Kay furrowed her brows as she looked down at her formal dress, "The hot-dog cart in Times Square?"

Cameron was silent for a moment, "Where we had our _official_ first date."

"So... the hot-dog cart in Times Square?"

Cameron laughed, "That was not our official first date."

Kay grinned, "Yes it was!"

"That was not a date." Cameron playfully argued.

"Well, it had all the elements of a date. We went out, held hands, you bought the food, we talked and we laughed... and when the night was over, you kissed me goodnight."

"Alright... I see your point," He retorted, "But may I remind you of one very important thing?"

Kay smirked as she raised an eyebrow, "You may."

"Farrah was with us the whole time. Not exactly a date when you're bringing the baby with you."

Kay gave a soft smile, "She was just a baby then, wasn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"Now she's started walking on her own and she's talking more. Soon she'll be going to school and doing things on her own."

Cameron gave a quick glance to Kay, "You think about the future like that?"

"I guess. I never really thought much of kids before we found Farrah."

"You didn't?"

"Well, given the fact that I'm an agent and things with Isaac had just fallen apart so easily... I just didn't think much of the future and just focused more on the present."

"And now?"

"I definitely think more of the future now than I have since... well, ever." She smiled. He smiled as well as a thought ran through his mind when she spoke again, "Either way, I consider that night to be our first official date because it was just a nice night. I don't care that Farrah had been with us, I think it was also the first time we'd taken her out since the case ended and that's what makes it special." Cameron's smile only grew. Kay noticed the big grin on his face, "What is it?"

He lightly shook his head, giving her another glance, "Nothing... I just love you."

She smiled at him as she raised her arm to stroke his cheek, "I love you too."

She only managed to stroke his cheek for a few seconds she winced in pain and hand to put her arm down. He noticed her action, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Kay..."

She sighed, "My shoulder's acting up a little."

"Do you have your pain killers?"

Kay shook her head, "I have them at work and at home but I don't have them _with_ me. I haven't needed them for a while."

"Well, we are closer to your office than your apartment. We could have you do get them, you always have your work ID with you." Cameron offered.

"No, I don't want to get in the way of the dinner you worked to put together. Plus we might miss our reservation."

Cameron shrugged, "So what if we're a little late? It'd be better than you being in pain all night."

"No, I'll be fine Cameron."

"I won't be able to enjoy myself knowing you're in pain."

She gave him an amused look, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, it would be helpful." Kay replied. Cameron drove the car to FBI bureau and within five minutes they were there. Kay opened the door to her office, and she and Cameron walked inside. "I'm sorry that this got in the way of date night." Kay said. "I haven't really needed the pain killers lately but I-"

"It's fine Kay." Cameron smiled and shook his head, "I can understand how important it is."

"Thank you." Kay said as she opened her desk's bottom drawers "Whenever I actually end up needing them, I'm usually at work or at home so I just stopped carrying them around with me." She joked. She didn't notice Cameron giving a soft smile as he fiddled with something in his jacket pocket. This was a much better place for this. She took the bottle of pain killers, placed them in her bag and stood up straight as she made her way back over to him, "Shall we? I think we can still make that dinner. We could just get the chicken and promise not to order dessert."

"Well, that does sound appealing... and given that I am a world-class magician, I could even turn the chicken into a steak if you wanted." Cameron chuckled, "But actually Kay, now that I think about it, could you take a look in your top desk drawer? I think I left something in there this morning."

Kay furrowed her brows as she walked back to her desk, "Okay..." She opened the first drawer in her desk. There was nothing different in there except a three of hearts card. "Uh Cameron? I don't get it's just a..." When she looked up, she found Cameron down on one knee holding out a black velvet box, "Card..."

Cameron gulped as he gave a nervous smile, "Ta-da..."

**Yes, I'm leaving you on a cliff-hanger. I'm surprised you're surprised.**

**I know this chapter was a... little longer than usual but there was a lot of important stuff that needed to happen!**

**I hoped you guys liked it. If you did, please tell me what you thought. I hope you'll join me for some answers next time :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Farrah had finished watching the movie and Dina had finished braiding her hair, she let the toddler walk around a little. Jordan had moved to sit on the couch after losing chess to Gunter. Farrah was just walking around aimlessly, clearly looking for something to do. She toddled over to Gunter who still sitting by the kitchen island. "G'ampy?" She called out.

Gunter looked down to find the little girl staring up at him with her big brown eyes. He smiled at the child, "Hello there girlie."Gunter picked her up off the floor and let her stand on his lap as he showed her the chess board. "Would you like to learn how to play? Maybe you could beat Uncle Jordan at the game by the time you're two." Farrah cooed as he handed her the queen piece, "That is the best piece you can use but always be sure that you're protecting her and the king." Farrah just giggled.

"Gunter, I think she's a little young to understand the rules of chess."Jonathan commented, watching his niece stare intensely at the chess piece.

"Nonsense." Gunter replied. "She's smart, I'm sure she could learn soon enough."

Jonathan rolled his eyes when the doorbell rang. He furrowed his brows, "I'll get it." He walked over and opened the door, pleasantly surprised by who was on the other side, "Lara?"

She was dressed in a similar outfit she had had on that afternoon only her hijab was now a deep purple as well as her tunic but the dark green pants were the same. Lara smiled at him, "Hi."

Jonathan didn't notice the smile that had formed on his own face, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Uh, Dina invited me."

Dina suddenly appeared next to Jonathan, "Hello Lara. I'm so glad you came." She lightly slapped Jonathan's shoulder with the back of her hand, "Well don't just stand there Jonathan, invite her in."

Jonathan blinked and cleared his throat, "Right. Come on in." Lara walked in giving him a polite smile. Before Dina walked away, Jonathan lightly gripped her arm and whispered, "Uh, Dina? You invited her?"

Dina smiled and nodded, "Of course I did." She furrowed her brows, "You don't have a problem with this do you?"

Jonathan was quick to shake his head, "No, of course not."

Dina smiled again, "Well good. Lara seems fun; I think we'd all be good friends."

Mike was the first to greet Lara, "Hey, I didn't know you were coming."

"Dina invited me." Lara responded with a smile. She greeted Jordan and Gunter, "Hi, nice to see you again."

They both smiled at her and Jordan said, "Hey Lara, settle an argument for us."

"It's not an argument Jordan, it is fact." Gunter rolled his eyes.

"I beg to differ." Jordan retorted.

Lara raised an amused eyebrow as she sat down, "What's your... non-argument?"

Gunter explained the whole story of their little disagreement and finished with; "So I say Edward and Jordan says Jacob. Which one of us is correct?"

"It's Jacob, isn't it?" Jordan asked.

"Actually..." Lara let out a laugh, "I'm sorry Jordan but Gunter's actually right. It is Edward"

"Ha!" Gunter exclaimed, "I told you. It's _Edward_ James Olmos. Thank you for that Lara."

Lara chuckled as Dina sat down next to her handing her a glass of water, "Come on guys. She just got here; don't scare her off with your ridiculous arguments."

Lara smiled as she took a sip of water, "It's fine Dina. I don't mind."

Jonathan spoke up when he noticed his niece wasn't with Gunter, "Wait a minute. Gunter, why isn't Farrah with you?"

Gunter waved his hand a dismissive way, "Calm down Johnny. She's in her room playing with Mike's boys. They said they'd watch her."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Well, I can only guarantee that they won't cause a tornado to go through her room. They know to behave."

Jonathan pursed his mouth for a moment, "Still... would you be offended if I asked them to play out here? Just so I can keep an eye on Farrah. She's gotten into a 'running without looking where she's going' phase."

Mike chuckled, "Not at all. Toddlers are tricky, they need constant supervision."

"Thanks."

As Jonathan went to check on the kids, Jordan spoke up, "So. What are we going to get for dinner? How about Chinese?"

"I feel like we've had Chinese food so much lately." Dina commented, "I do love it but I'd hate too ruin a good thing by having it too often."

"What about Italian?" Mike smirked as he looked to Dina.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Very funny."

"Well, what about Mexican food?" Gunter asked.

"I have not emotionally prepared myself for that Gunter" Jordan replied.

"Well how about Indian?"

"There's not a good place within a five mile radius."

"May I suggest something?" Lara spoke up.

Dina smiled, "Go ahead."

"If you like..." Lara shrugged her shoulders, "I could make something."

"Oh no Darling, you don't need to go to the trouble."

Lara shook her head, "It's no trouble, really. It's what I would be doing if I was home alone." She placed a hand on Dina's, "Really, I'd like to."

"Are you sure?" Lara nodded. Dina gave a slight smile, "Well... I'm sure Cameron and Jonathan's fridge is better stocked now that Farrah's been living with them."

"Well, let's see what they have." She smiled.

The two of them got up and Jordan called out, "Let us know if you need anything like keeping Dina away from the stove."

Dina just gave him a look as Lara let out a giggle. She looked to Dina, "I'm guessing that cooking's not really your thing."

"I'm afraid not." Dina admitted. "I'm ashamed to admit it's a basic skill I never mastered."

"Oh, there's no shame in that." Lara waved her hand, "I'm sure there are plenty of things you can do that others have yet to master."

Dina smiled, "I suppose you're right." She opened the fridge door, "Well, there is certainly more food here than I expected. I'd say it's a side effect of having a baby in the house."

Lara chuckled at that comment, "Well, actually, I think I can work with some of this. I make something with the rice and the raw vegetables. They look to be ready to be cooked anyway."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Unfortunately, I don't see any sort of meats to work with and I don't think there are enough eggs to make a family sized omelet" She joked.

"I could go get some meats." Mike offered, "And don't worry, I know where to go."

Lara nodded and smiled, "Thanks Mike. That would be a big help. Could you get some steak while I get started on the rice?"

"Jordan's not a big fan of steak so he might act like a child." Gunter called out.

"Hey!" Jordan exclaimed, "I like steak! I just happen to like chicken better. You can fry chicken."

"Well..." Lara started, "If you like steak and you like fried chicken, I think you might like what i have in mind."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

"Cameron... what... what is going on?" Kay asked, still reeling from shock at the sight of her boyfriend down on one knee.

"Kay... I-I," He gave a sigh as he remained balanced on his knee, "I've probably practiced this speech a thousand times and I'll probably never have the right words to say."

"Cameron, are you-"

"Kay, when we met, I didn't think we'd ever be more to each other than friends and that was wishful thinking on my part. Then things just... happened and everything got so crazy and no matter what, you were there for me, you trusted me even when I probably didn't deserve it. You were the first person to convince me that maybe I could raise Farrah. For God's sake, you took a bullet for me and... there have been so many times where you could've just walked away and I would've understood. I remember when we had our first real fight as a couple and when you went home, still mad, I just remember thinking that I blew it and I'd lost the love of my life... but then I went to your place to apologize, that I understood if it was over and you called me an idiot for thinking a small fight could get between us" He cleared his throat as he steadied his arm holding up the small box, "You're amazing with Farrah. She loves you and I know you love her too. I kept trying to figure where would be the perfect place to tell you that I love and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I can't think of a more perfect place than here. I can't imagine my life without you Kay. I love you... so I'm asking you, from the bottom of my heart, if you'll have me... Kay Daniels..." He opened the black velvet box to reveal the vintage-style ring, "Will you marry me?"

Kay didn't say anything for a few moments. Cameron felt his confidence drain with each passing second. His arm began to lower the ring box. He almost went to close the ring box when he heard her whisper; "Yes."

Cameron's eyes went wide as he froze in his spot, "W-what?"

She walked over and kneeled in front of him, bringing each other to eye level, took his face in her hands and gave him a long drawn-out kiss. When she pulled away, she looked into his baby blue eyes and smiled so widely that she couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Yes."

"Y-yes?"

"Yes Cameron Black. I will marry you." She replied, her hands resting on his neck.

A grin grew on Cameron's face, "You will?" She nodded and his smile only grew. He took the ring out of the box, "May I?" Kay was at a loss for words so she could only nod and let Cameron take her left hand and slip the gorgeous ring onto her finger. Cameron chuckled as he held her hand, "It... it suits you."

Kay let out a chuckle of her own as she looked down at it, "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He said. She smiled at him as she pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping her right arm around his neck and rested her left hand on his chest. Cameron's hand moved grasp her left hand that was sitting on his chest while the other ran through her hair until he locked his right hand behind her head allowing him tilt her head as he deepened the kiss, trying to pour every ounce of love he felt for her.

When they pulled away, their foreheads rested against each other. Kay was the first to speak up, "I think I understand what the three of hearts meant."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded slightly, "This... us getting married... it's not just about you and me... this also affects Farrah. It affects all three of our..." She playfully rolled her eyes, "Our hearts."

"And..." He hesitated as he brushed her hair behind her ear, "Are you okay with it... the fact that I'm kind of a package deal?"

She smiled as she kissed her fiancé's cheek, "I think I got the better end of the bargain." She continued to pepper sweet kisses on his face, "I love you."

Cameron laughed as his fiancée kissed his face, "I love you too."

Kay moved to wrap her left arm around Cameron's neck when she stopped and grimaced in pain for a moment, "And I forgot. I still need to take my painkillers."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Lara was busy cooking and chatting with Dina as the men were setting the living room table. Cameron and Jonathan didn't have a giant dining room table at their place. That table was in the archive so they were going to be eating family style.

Jaime and Diego were playing with Farrah, trying to teach her how to play catch with one of her soft plush blocks. Jaime gently threw it at her as it fell into her lap. "Okay Farrah. Now pass the block to Diego." Farrah got up from the ground in a wobbly fashion and toddled over to Diego, holding out the block to him.

Jaime and Diego both laughed. "No, no Farrah." Diego started, "You have to throw it." He took the block from her and gently tossed it over to her. This time, she caught it, "Like that. Now toss it to Jaime." Farrah looked to Jaime for a moment then back to the plush block she held in both hands.

She lifted her hands up and quickly brought them back down, dropping the block as it tumbled in front of Jaime. "Close enough!" The younger boy cried out.

"Alright. Calm down buddy." Diego said to his younger brother. He looked to the toddler who was standing next to him and even when sitting, he was still taller than she was "Good job Farrah."

"Yeah! Good job Farrah!" Jaime said as he picked up the block and gave a light clap. Farrah giggled as she copied his clapping.

The three kids didn't notice Jonathan and Mike looking at them play. "You know, it's weird." Jonathan spoke up.

"What is?" Mike asked.

"Well, when you and I first met, we didn't exactly get along." Mike gave Jonathan an amused look, "Okay, that might've been partly on me." He chuckled, "But Farrah, Jaime and Diego get along really well which is I just find a little weird seeing as-"

"Your niece is a toddler and my boys are both older kids with one them going into his preteens?" Mike smirked.

Jonathan chuckled, "Yeah, I guess." He gave his friend and former rival a genuine smile, "You've got good kids Mike. You're clearly a good dad."

"Thanks Jonathan."

"Call me Johnny." Mike smiled and there was a silence for a moment before Jonathan spoke up again, "Then again, I had a pretty crappy dad so the bar is set pretty low for me as to what constitutes a good dad." Mike let out a laugh at that comment.

Jonathan and Mike walked over to Dina and Lara were standing as Lara was finishing up with dinner. "That steak smells great Lara." Mike commented as he placed an arm around Dina's shoulders.

"It really does." Jonathan nodded. "Dina didn't-"

"Don't worry Johnny." Dina rolled her eyes, "I haven't touched this meal. I'm 100% positive that it tastes as good as it smells."

Lara grinned, "Well, thank you to you all. It's very sweet of you to say."

"Well thank you for making dinner." Jonathan replied, "You really didn't have to, you know."

"I don't mind, really. I haven't been able to cook for others in a while, I missed it."

"You haven't?"

"Well, with most of my family in the states and I was living in Malaysia for a couple years, I didn't have much of chance to cook for other people." She turned off the stove, "Okay, I think the rice pilaf and chicken fried steak are ready. I'm just going to wait a little longer for the vegetables."

"Well I, for one, can't wait." Dina said.

Lara giggled slightly, "I put the vegetables in last because nothing's worse than undercooked cold vegetables or overcooked mushy vegetables. I guess you could say I'm picky like that."

Jonathan let out a laugh, "No, I get it. If you're gonna be eating vegetables, they gotta be good."

"Exactly!"

Dina and Mike shared a knowing smile as they watched Lara and Jonathan interact. The front door was then opened causing everyone to turn around. Cameron and Kay came in with big smiles on their faces. "Hey guys!" Cameron exclaimed with arm around Kay.

"Hey," Jonathan said, "What are you guys doing back so soon?"

"Well..." Kay started, "We have some news."

Jonathan couldn't help the grin growing on his face. He knew what was coming. Cameron and Kay gave each other a quick look before both exclaiming, "We're engaged!" Kay brought her left hand out and placed it on Cameron's shoulder, showing off her engagement ring.

Jonathan was the first to hug his brother as everyone came up to hug and congratulate the two. Kay went over to Dina and Lara who were both so happy for her and Dina just had to take a close look at the ring because it was so beautiful. The three kids who were still playing were a little confused by all the commotion and Farrah waddled over to the three women by the stove. "Kay?"

Lara was quick to pick up the toddler and hand her to Kay, "Sorry. I didn't want her getting close to the stove."

"Something smells delicious." Kay said as she rested Farrah on her hip.

"Lara was kind enough to make us dinner and I'm guessing you and Cameron didn't go to your own dinner." Dina said.

Kay shook her head, "We decided we wanted to come back and spend the evening with you all."

"Well, good thing I made quite a lot." Lara grinned. "It's my honor to cook for a newly engaged coupleas well as new and old friends."

Kay chuckled, "Thank you Lara." Farrah cooed when she saw the ring on Kay's finger. Kay took her ring off for a moment and showed it to the baby girl. "This is the engagement ring your Uncle Cameron gave me... it means that we're going to get married..."

Farrah eyed the ring for a moment before smiling at the agent, "Kay stay?"

"Yeah, baby girl..." She kissed Farrah's cheek, "Kay stay."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

For the deception team, the rest of the night was perfect. However on the other side of town, plans were being made.

"I told you..." A feminine voice said. "They don't let that baby out of their sight."

"Well, there must be something we can use against them!" Another female voice said, "Was one of them in federal prison?"

"All charges were dropped." A male voice responded, "On account that he was completely innocent."

The first female spoke again, "Now, is it really worth all this trouble? It's not like you need the money."

"It's not about the money. It's about the child."

"What is so important about _this_ child?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure that you have your own children to worry about."

"You don't understand. My brother was the oldest boy. He's the one who got a biggest share of my father's inheritance." The second woman explained.

"Which has only just been released seeing as he _is_ still in prison for indirectly causing the death of your brother and outright killing your sister-in-law?"

"Do you want your payment or not?"

"I just want out of the states."

The younger man raised an eyebrow, "You're an _international_ criminal. Where would you go?"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to fool people with a simple change of eye and hair colour."

"Will you do this?" The older woman asked.

"I do this and I get to disappear again."

"Why do you want to disappear so badly?"

"Let's just say that I'm in need of a change in my life I'd like to erase this one and start anew."

"Fine. I can make you or any of your past selves are erased from history."

"Then let the games begin."

"Good." The stern woman nodded, "Because it's time to turn Cameron and Jonathan Black into your pawns again."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**You thought that things were going to stay calm, weren't you? Well, too bad XD**

**This are about to get a lot more intense. I can only hope that you'll stick around to see what happens next because there is a lot that's going to happen... and I promise the sequel to 'A Coffee Connection' will be up soon! I don't know when... just... soon... :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The team all sat down to eat. Dina might not have been able to help Lara in the kitchen but she was more than capable of getting everybody to sit down for dinner. Farrah was sitting on Kay's lap as Lara brought the food over.

"Lara, this looks great." Kay smiled.

"I hope it is." Lara said as she sat down next to Dina, "I honestly didn't have many hot spices to work with so in case you were worried about it being too spicy; don't be."

"Well, in your defense, you were using the home supplies of two single white men." Dina stated making Lara laugh.

"Excuse me? Do you not see the ring on my fiancée's hand?" Cameron exclaimed taking Kay's left hand and showing off the ring he got her, "I am very much _not_ single."

Kay quickly patted his cheek before he let go, "Calm down babe."

He chuckled as he took a bite of the rice pilaf, "This is very good."

Lara grinned, "I'm glad you like it." Farrah wiggled herself out of Kay's arms to the ground and toddled over to the woman. Lara smiled down at the girl, "Hi Farrah."

"Hi." Farrah beamed. She held her arms out to Lara, "Up?"

Farrah gave Lara a curious look before pointing to the food on the living room table and then looking back at her. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Farrah nodded her head. Lara looked to Cameron and Jonathan, "Do you mind if I give her some rice and veggies?"

"Can she eat those?" Cameron asked.

Lara nodded, "Children at these age can eat soft foods like cooked rice and vegetables. Plus it'll help develop her flavour palate."

"Well, I don't wanna be raising a picky eater" He remarked making everyone laugh a little, "Yeah, not a problem." He replied with a smile.

Jonathan got up from his seat, "I'll just get her high chair." He brought over Farrah's high chair and placed it next to his seat. He walked over to Farrah and picked her up, "Come on Munchkin." Farrah giggled as Jonathan picked her up and placed her in her seat. He brought a chair over and to sit next to her.

Lara came over with a child-sized bowl of food, "You go eat. I can feed her."

"No, no. It's fine I can do it." Jonathan said as he tried to take the bowl.

"I'm serious, I don't mind."She smiled.

"But you just cooked."He insisted.

"So I know I made plenty. I can wait."

"But-"

"Would one of you just feed the poor child?" Dina interjected, "She's getting impatient."

Lara and Johnny noticed Farrah trying to reach for the bowl of food that was beyond her grasp. Jonathan looked back at Lara, "You're not gonna let up, are you?"

"Not a chance." She stated bluntly.

Jonathan gave a slight grin, "Alright." Jonathan did end up taking over hallways through despite Lara's objections. However he claimed that it was only logical seeing as he had to put Farrah to bed soon after but he also knew that Lara would eat until Farrah was done eating. Despite her protests, he was able to convince the stubborn woman to let him take over. Farrah didn't really mind who was feeding her; she just flapped her arms every time the spoon full of food came her way.

"She looks like a baby bird," Jordan joked.

Jonathan rolled his eyes as Farrah continued to eat. She definitely had this zest for eating, grabbing Jonathan's hand to try to get the spoon in her mouth faster. "Whoa, slow down Munchkin." Jonathan grinned as his niece continued to eat with gusto. He turned his head to Lara, "She really likes your food."

This made Lara's eyes light up, "Really?"

He nodded, "Farrah generally likes food but I've never seen her eat with this much enthusiasm."

"That's probably because she finally eating a home cooked meal that has some _flavour_." Dina remarked with a smirk.

"Hey, I resent that." Jonathan replied.

Dina shrugged as she took another bite, "Well, it is true. I remember that Cameron never had cinnamon in the cupboards. He only got some after he met Kay."

Kay's head turned to Cameron, "You did?"

Cameron gave a sheepish grin, "Well, when I figured how you like your coffee and thought why not?"

Kay smiled and kissed his cheek, "That's sweet."

"Ugh, can you stop?" Jordan joked, "We're trying to eat here and this is actual good food... I'd like to enjoy it. We finally have someone like Lara now who actually knows how to cook." Everyone laughed as they continued to eat. If Lara hadn't alright made it into their good books, she was now.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The next day, they were back at the bureau and still no leads. One thing they were all thankful for was that so far, nobody had been hurt. Having a criminal on the run was one thing but this woman was ruthless. Jonathan knocked on his future sister-in-law's office door, "Hey Kay?"

Kay didn't look up from her computer, "Jonathan. Cameron just stepped out for a minute; Farrah was getting a little fussy. They should be back in a few minutes."

"Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Me?" Kay looked up from her screen, "What can I do for you?"

"Well..." Jonathan started, "I... I never got a chance to look at Fiona's file. I just can't help but think that... I don't know that much about her. Where she was born, where she grew up..."

"You're trying to figure out why Fiona went into that abandoned warehouse aren't you?"

"Yeah... I guess." He admitted.

"Well my guess is that because it was probably one of her old foster homes." Jonathan furrowed his brow at her explanation, "That building was abandoned just five years ago. It used to be one of those high-end boutiques but the owner closed it for some reason." Kay explained as Jonathan sat down, "However before that, it was a foster home that closed in 2001 after the home owner was bought out and Fiona happened to have been in a home around that area during that time." Jonathan's face had an unfamiliar expression. "Hey... you alright?"

Jonathan shook his head, "I just feel guilty."

It was Kay's turn to furrow her brows, "Guilty?"

"It's just... Dad was still alive in 2001... Fiona was probably nine or ten, she didn't have to be in a foster home, sh-she could've been with us. She could've been safe... she didn't have to die."

Kay gave a sombre look. She knew that both brothers had felt guilty about not knowing about their sister but this was only the second time she'd seen Jonathan have an upset reaction like this. She could speak from experience. Losing a sibling wasn't easy especially when you think you could have helped them. "Hey... her daughter, _your_ niece is safe with you."

"Yeah but for how long?" Kay furrowed her brows again. "I mean, it's not always going to be like it is now where we can keep an eye on her all the time. She's going to grow up a-and go to school and it's not like we can go with her and be those annoying helicopter types. She needs to be able to have the space to become her own person."

"But at the same time, will she stay safe when none of us are with her?"

Jonathan nodded, "Exactly."

Kay just looked at him for a moment. Cameron and Jonathan were identical when it came to their appearance but Kay had known both of them long enough to tell them apart. However, in this moment, Jonathan looked _exactly_ like his brother; he just wanted to keep his niece safe. "Well, all I can say is that I can guarantee you that the Blancs won't be able to take Farrah away from you and Cameron."

Jonathan gave an unsure smile, "How can you be so sure about that?"

"I just am."

Jonathan smirked, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Kay just smirked back, "For how long?"

"Until Farrah goes off to collage."

She chuckled, "Fair enough."

"Alright!" Cameron exclaimed as he walked back into Kay's office with Farrah in his arms, "That's one baby freshened up." Farrah giggled. "You know, it doesn't matter how well-behaved a kid is. They're all poop monsters."

Kay chuckled, "Cameron?"

"Yup?"

"We're still at work babe."

"Right. Sorry." He placed Farrah on the ground who waddled over to Jonathan and held her hand out to him. Cameron then noticed his brother, "Johnny. Didn't see you there."

Jonathan grinned at his brother as he bent down to take his niece's hand, "I just came to ask Kay about something."

"Oh." Cameron smiled, "Well, okay then. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did." Jonathan's eyebrows rose in realization, "I actually also had another request."

"Go ahead." Kay responded.

"Well, I think I found another clue of Cornelia's connection with the Blancs other than... well, you know." He cleared his throat, "But in order to confirm, I'd need access to the FBI archives and-"

"And Lara's the best person for the job." Kay finished.

"Yeah. Plus, it'd give me a chance to thank her for making dinner for all of us last night."

"She likes Japanese food." Jonathan raised an eyebrow at Kay who just smirked at him, "It is lunch time and Lara forgets to eat sometimes. At least I remember her doing that. I think she'd appreciate it. There's a good take out not too far from here that I think she'd like"

Jonathan cracked a tiny smirk of his own, "Text me the address then, I was about to go get lunch anyway. Plus it's my turn to babysit." He knelt down to Farrah's level, "Farrah, do you want to get lunch with Uncle Johnny?"

"Food?" Farrah responded.

He chuckled, "Yeah, do you wanna get food?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded as her little curls bounced. She held her arms out to him, "Uppy."

He rolled his eyes slightly as he picked her up, "Alright. Come on Cutie." He turned to Kay and Cameron, "I'll let you know if we find a lead." With that, he left the office with Farrah in hand.

When Jonathan and Farrah were out of earshot, Cameron turned to Kay with a knowing look on his face, "He likes her." Kay furrowed her brows at him. "Lara."

"Well, why not?" Kay shrugged, "She's very likable."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Well, yes but here's the thing... he didn't complain about her food."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"You don't get it." He said, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk, "Whenever we get take out or go to a restaurant or even if someone makes something, he always finds something to complain about."

"Maybe Lara's cooking is just that good?"

"And maybe my eyes aren't actually blue." Kay raised an eyebrow at him, "Look, I know my brother. It can be a little hard to get through to him but once you do, you can read him like a book."

Kay chuckled, "I'll have to take your word for it."

Cameron smiled before checking his watch, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"I am starving, actually."

"Well then. May I take my beautiful fiancée out for a bite to eat?"

Kay chuckled again as she got up from her seat, "Why, yes you may."

The two of them went to a nearby diner. They had a nice quiet lunch, just enjoying each other's company as Cameron tried to get Kay to try some of the coconut cream pie on his plate. "Come on, you'll love it." He grinned holding out a fork filled with pie at her.

"I highly doubt that." Kay grinned.

"I know you have a thing about coconuts but this is really good!"

"I don't have a _thing_ about coconuts. I just prefer not to have coconut shavings in my desserts."

Cameron shook his head, "That's the best part. It's so creamy; you can't even feel the coconut shavings."

Kay shook her head, "Are we really having a conversation about coconut shavings?"

"Well, I _really_ want you to try this."

"If I try it, will you let it go?"

"Yes."

Kay huffed but let out a smile, "Okay."

She took the fork from him and took a bit of the pie Cameron was so fond of. Cameron watched her, "Well?"

Kay's mouth formed a small smile, "It's good. It's really good."

Cameron gave a big grin, "I told you! Should we order another one?"

"Actually, we need to be heading back soon. My lunch break's almost up." She said as she stole another bite of the pie.

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed playfully.

"I'm not sorry, it's really good." Her engagement ring caught the sunlight beaming through the diner window. Cameron gave a content sigh. Kay must have heard it when she asked: "You alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." He smiled, "The ring looks better on you than I thought it would... which is a good thing." He quickly added.

Kay gave her own smile when she looked down at the ring on her finger, "Well, my fiancé has excellent taste."

Cameron smirked, "Oh does he now?"

"Of course." Kay replied, returning a smirk, "I mean just look at his taste in women."

"Clearly, he got lucky enough for the best woman to choose him." Kay didn't have a response to those words. Cameron got a little concerned when she just stared at him, almost expressionless, "Kay?"

"See, you say things like that..." Kay stumbled on her words as she could feel her cheeks burning up, "Th-that-"

"That makes you blush?" He teased. Kay didn't say anything and instead swiped another bite of his coconut cream pie, "Hey!"

"It's your fault. You made me try it and now I like it." He stuck his tongue out and she rolled her eyes, "Stop pouting. I'll order my own next time." Cameron didn't say anything. He just took her other hand in his and smiled as he grabbed another fork and continued to fight for his dessert.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Lara had been finishing up putting away some old files when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Jonathan standing halfway behind her office door with a bag in hand. He gave a tiny smile, "Hey Lara."

Her eyes widened with surprise, "Jonathan, hi."

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for making us all dinner last night."

Lara just absently waved her hand with a slight smile, "It was my pleasure, really. I enjoy cooking for others."

"Even so, I still wanted to thank you properly."

"Oh... Jonathan, you don't have to do that."

He shrugged, "I wanted to." He held up the bag revealing it to be takeout, "Kay mentioned that you loved Japanese food and suggested a place you might like so I thought I'd thank you with food. I'm not much of a cook myself," He shrugged, "But I like to think that I can choose decent takeout."

Lara was speechless for a moment, "I-I... yeah. I love Japanese food." She gave a warm smile, "That's very sweet of you."

"Well, I'm not too sweet; I actually got enough food for the both of us because I also wanted lunch and full disclosure..." He stepped fully into view to reveal that he was holding Farrah with his other arm, "I'm also babysitting."

Lara let out of a tiny giggle, "Well, you're both more than welcome to stay... was there something else?"

"Actually... yeah. I think that there's a connection between the Blancs and Cornelia Berossi."

"Really?"

He nodded as Lara removed the last file from her desk and he placed the takeout on the flat surface. "You see, somehow, our former mystery woman knew that Fiona was my sister, even before Cameron and I did."

"That is odd."

"My theory is that she possibly worked with them before..." He covered Farrah's ears, "Before Shawn and Fiona passed away."

"I... don't think that we would have any files on any of her previous... jobs. We'd only have what we were able to prove she did."

"But I was wondering if there is anything in the records regarding the Blancs that could help us find where she might be if she's done jobs for them in the past. Like if any of their problems suddenly... disappeared, for lack of a better word."

"That's... actually not a bad idea."

Before Jonathan could respond, Farrah started to try to climb onto his shoulders and he was losing his grip on the toddler. "Farrah, calm down, you're gonna fall over." Lara was quick to run over and catch Farrah before she slipped off Jonathan's shoulders. Johnny gave a sigh of relief, "Nice catch."

Lara smiled as Farrah wrapped her arms around Lara's shoulders and giggled. "She's adventurous." Lara smirked.

"Maybe a little too much for her own good."

"I think she's sweet." She turned to face Farrah, "Hi there."

"Hi!" Farrah squealed.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Lara."

Farrah eyed her for a moment before saying: "Lala!"

Lara chuckled, "Yeah, Lara."

"Lala!"

Jonathan chuckled, "She still can't really say her Rs yet. I can... I can take her off your hands."

Lara stepped back, "Oh no. It's not every day I get to hold a little angel like her. My nephew's only a few months older and I already miss when he was this small." She adjusted herself to sit down and placed Farrah on lap who looked to be very cheerful. "So... what did you get?"

Jonathan grinned, "Well, I wasn't entirely sure what you would like so I got a couple of options. We have the standard stuff. Some miso soup. Some sushi; salmon nagiri and spicy crab rolls." He listed as he pulled them out of the bag.

"You can handle spicy foods?"

"...To a degree." Lara laughed at his response as he continued to pull out food. "Kay did also mention that you liked some of these dishes so when I saw the place had them, I had to get it."

Lara felt a soft smile form on her face. "You really didn't have to do that."

Jonathan smiled and shrugged, "Hey, it gives me an excuse to try some new things. Prison didn't exactly have the greatest lunch selections. Although you could get a decent candy bar every now and then."

"Candy?" Farrah inquired.

Jonathan shook his head and pretended to give a stern look, "No candy. Just lunch. Understood young lady?" Farrah just giggled. He noticed Lara's face had fallen slightly, "Hey... you alright?"

"You were in prison?"

"Uh... yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that."

Lara gave a thoughtful look, "What for?"

"Falsely accused of..." He was suddenly very aware of a little curly-haired girl's gaze on him, "Accidental hugging."

Lara's eyes widened as she nodded in understanding, "H-how... how long?"

"I'd say I was in there for a good year... I kind of lost track of the days after a while."

"How'd you get out?"

"Not in a way I'm proud of."

"How do you mean?"

"Well..." Jonathan began to explain the whole story. From the day he betrayed his brother to the day he had left his partnership with the former mystery woman and came back to find that yet again, his world had been turned upside down. "If I could go back and change everything I did... I would." He didn't know why he was so willing to tell Lara all this. He had only met her about two weeks ago and yet he felt... safe telling her all this. It was nice.

Lara was silent for a moment as Farrah played with the ends of her blue hijab. After a few seconds, she spoke up, "Forgive me for saying so, I mean I've only known Dina for a short time but she's a wonderful woman... why would you want to jeopardize what you had? Why _did_ you?"

Jonathan picked at his food for a moment, "I honestly don't know... one of my biggest regrets is that I hurt her." He looked to Lara and gave a faint smile, "And while I might have been a little jealous of Mike at first... she deserves to have someone like him. He's a good guy." Lara snorted the tiniest bit. Jonathan couldn't help but smirk, "What?"

"I'm sorry; it's just funny to think of someone being jealous of _Mike_ Alvarez." Jonathan laughed at her words. She gave soft smile, "You're a good man Jonathan." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You've made a lot mistakes but you own up to them. Not everyone would do that so... I believe that you're a good man..." Jonathan gave her a thoughtful smile as Lara tried to lighten the mood, "Now I think we've been waiting long enough. We should eat before this all gets cold."

Jonathan nodded in agreement as he pulled out the remaining food items, "I also got teriyaki fried rice and teriyaki grilled saba."

Lara's eyes widened with surprise, "Grilled saba?"

"Yeah." Jonathan replied, not seeing the look on her face. "I've honestly never had it before but the guy there said that it was something a lot of people like so I thought why not?" Jonathan looked up and saw the expression on Lara's face. "Everything okay?"

Lara nodded, "Yeah, it's just... I love grilled saba. It's just not a dish that most people think of when they get Japanese food."

Jonathan gave a slight grin, "Well, I like to try new things. Well... new foods anyway. So, happy coincidence."

Once he had placed everything on the table, they started to eat... and have some friendly conversation. Lara almost choked on the sushi she was eating as Jonathan told her about something that happened when he and Cameron were sixteen, "You had Cameron punch you in the eye?"

Jonathan laughed, "Well, the idiot went and got himself a black eye and given the fact that we were trying to be the same person, we needed to match."

Lara laughed, "Why not just cover his eye with makeup?"

"That did not occur to us until after my eye was already bruising." Jonathan chuckled at the memory, "Although, I will say that we managed to create a very matching set." He then noticed Farrah reaching her arm out to try to take one of the sushi rolls, "Oh, I should probably get her out of your way."

Lara waved her hand as she helped hand Farrah a spicy roll, "It's fine. Besides, this sushi doesn't have any seaweed. It's just rice and crab, totally safe FOR HER."

"I don't know if she'll like it."

"If she doesn't, she can always put it aside."

He chuckled, "You're right." Jonathan looked on as he watched his niece eye and squint at the crab roll before taking a bite. Lara held her hand underneath Farrah's mouth as tiny little rice crumbs and bits of crab fell. Farrah squealed and cooed with delight and took another bite. Jonathan smiled, "I didn't think she would like the food so much."

"Why not?" Lara asked as she wiped some rice crumbs off of Farrah's cheeks as the little girl finished the crab roll, "You got some good food."

"I guess I just see her as that little baby who could only handle milk and mashed everything." He let out a chuckle, "But I shouldn't really be surprised now. She really liked the dinner you made."

Lara lit up as she held the toddler a little closer, "Did she?"

He nodded, "Farrah likes to eat but it was the first time I've ever seen her ask for more food."

Lara smiled as she gave Farrah a tiny hug. She popped another crab roll into her own mouth as she and Jonathan ate in a comfortable silence. Lara let Farrah have one more crab roll seeing as she was still a little too young for raw salmon. It was nice. They didn't have to make any awkward small talk. It was like talking to each other just came naturally.

A few minutes after they had finished eating, there was a knock. Lara looked up to find standing by the door looking a bit drained. Lara's brows furrowed a bit, "Kay? What's wrong?"

"U-um... we... have to put our escaped mystery woman case on hold..." Kay hesitantly said.

Jonathan's eyes widened, "What? Why?" What could be more important than tracking down their fugitive?

Kay gave him an apologetic look, "We've been given a bigger case."

Johnny and Lara shared a quick look when Lara asked, "Who's the victim?"

"_Victims_." Kay corrected with solemn look on her face, "We have a body count. A high body count."

**That's right! I left you guys for over a month and I leave you here with yet another cliff hanger! ...Hopefully it won't take a month this time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Oh God..." Cameron whispered as they reached the crime scene.

From the outside, one wouldn't be able to even tell something happened inside. Kay turned her head to him, "You recognize this place?"

"I recognize the name of the restaurant." Kay raised an eyebrow at him. He explained "They make these signature dishes that they claim is unique to each customer. No two dishes are ever alike."

"They're not ridiculously overpriced?"

"Oh, no, they're overpriced as hell but apparently no one's ever left this place disappointed." He noticed a look of hesitation on Kay's face, "What's wrong?"

Kay took a deep breath, "I know you're pretty used to seeing dead bodies by now but I do have to warn you... this might be a little more intense than even we've done."

"Thanks for the warning but I think I'll be fine."

Kay pursed her mouth for a moment, "Alright then. Let's head in."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

As Cameron and Kay walked in, they were greeted by Mike, "Unfortunately, this is a case that required all hands on deck. I'm sorry you had to put a stop on your search for Berossi"

Cameron waved his hand, "Don't worry. You know how this goes anyway; she'll have us find her when it's convenient for her."

"So how many victims do we have?" Kay asked.

Mike shook his head, "They're still counting but it's clear that they all died from the cause, we just don't know what that is yet."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "How many are there so far?"

"So far, we have four victims."

"Four?!"

"It's not pretty."

When they got to the back where the kitchen was, Mike handed them both a mask to place over their nose and mouth before he himself put one on. However, upon walking inside, not even the mask could cover the smell of the horrors inside the kitchen.

Cameron scrunched his nose as Kay and Mike did the same. "How long have the bodies been here?"

"From what I was told, it's only been twelve hours." Mike explained, "The only connection we have is that all of our victims were part of the staff in some way."

"So there's little chance that it's because of any of the food that's been sent to the customers seeing as none of them have been affected."

"That we know of." Kay reminded, "Apparently, the restaurant's been closed for two days and they haven't once closed their doors since they opened this place five years ago."

"Any reason why?"

"Renovations it seems." Mike replied.

"And now four people are dead." Kay added, "Okay, we'll need a list of the rest of the staff, the renovation crew-"

"You don't understand! I must have my kitchen by tomorrow night! The grand re-opening is going to be our most successful night of the year!" A tall man in a white chef's coat exclaimed as some officers tried to keep him out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me!" Kay called out as she walked towards the man and the officers, "I'll take it from here." The officers left as Kay looked to the man, "And who might you be?"

The man gave a wide, charming smile, "I am Philippe Winter. Head chef here at Originale, and you are."

Kay held up her badge, "Kay Daniels, FBI. We're here about the _four_ dead victims in your kitchen?"

"Yes, yes. Very tragic. Can you ensure they will be removed by tonight so I can get the kitchen ready by the morning?"

"Sir," Mike said, "You don't seem too broken up about this."

"They were all just servers, Agent..."

"Alvarez."

"Agent Alvarez. It's very sad but I cannot let it slow down business. Especially since I have an important family dining at the end of the week."

"Who?"

"The Blanc family." Mike, Kay and Cameron's eyes all widened as he went on, "Can you believe it? Even after the horrors their father and mother put them through, they continue to press on. It's inspiring, really."

"Yes..." Cameron replied, feeling his nose flair slightly, "Inspiring."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

"This can't be a coincidence." Cameron blurted out. "I mean, people die in a restaurant my sister's in-laws are meant to make this big public appearance at and..." He sighed, "It just seems too easy."

"I agree." Kay spoke up, "It is too easy." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You better watch what you say Cam. If Deakins thinks you're too close to the case to make impartial calls than she won't hesitant removing you."

Cameron took a deep breath, "You're right... any news on our victims?"

"We've only been able to ID them. Veronica Lang, age 24, she was studying to be a photographer and worked part-time as a waitress while also supporting her eight-year-old son."

"And the father?"

"Not in the picture but Veronica's parents are both alive and well and she had two sisters and a brother so there will be someone to take care of the kid."

Cameron let out a tiny sigh of relief, "Good."

"Hassan Golbadi, age 32, worked part-time at Originale as well as worked for a limo company part-time to support his wife and two children."

"How old?"

"One is five, the other is seven." Cameron nodded as Kay continued, "Celina Waters, age 36, worked full-time to make some spending money for her kids."

"She had kids too?" He grimaced.

"Four of them. Her husband's on his way to identify her body."

"Continue."

"And Bernard Karwitz, age 28, has a three year old daughter with his girlfriend, Sara. Four victims... and their only connection to each other is the fact that they all worked at Originale..." She sighed, "And they all have children. We're still waiting on reports from the morgue."

Cameron ran a hand down his face, "All of them were so different yet so similar."

"Question is, were they targeted or was it just them being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"And how were they killed? Because they clearly weren't shot."

A couple of hours went by and still nothing from the morgue and all Kay could get was statements from the victims' families. When it was just her and Cameron in her office, Kay turned her head to him, "I don't know about you but I could really use some peace and quiet."

"And some wine?"

"Well, I was thinking scotch for your sake but since you offered."

"I could ask Johnny to babysit tonight. It could be just you and me."

Kay sighed as she gave him a tiny smile, "That would be nice."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Cameron and Kay were meant to have a quiet and calm date night at Kay's place... but after a bit of wine and officially being completely alone for the first time in a month, they quickly skipped dinner to be very alone in Kay's bedroom.

Kay rested her head on Cameron's chest as he had his arms around her and sighed contently. "That was amazing." He smiled as he gently ran his hand through her hair. She smiled softly as she stroked his jaw line with her thumb.

Kay chuckled as she turn her head to the side to look at him, "It was. You certainly live up to the 'Amazing' in your name."

"Agent Daniels" He smirked, "Are you flirting with me?"

"I might be..." She returned his smirk, "Got a problem with that?"

He grinned before pulling her in for another kiss, "Uh-uh." They both laid back down when Cameron asked a bit of an unexpected question, "So do you have any thoughts about a date?" Kay let out a tiny sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, smoothing out the slight tangles that had formed "Hey..." Cameron gently pressed as he shifted slightly to properly face his fiancée, "Is there something wrong?" Kay bit her lip. Cameron gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Is it about the wedding?"

Kay let out a sigh, "Not exactly..."

Cameron kept his gaze on her, "Is it about the wedding _night_?" He smirked as he leaned in to press his lips against hers, "Because if whatever we do then is anything close to what we just did a little while ago than I don't think we have anything to worry about."

That got a chuckle out of Kay as she lightly slapped his face, "No, you goof." She sat up, keeping the blanket to her chest to keep her fiancé from getting distracted. "I mean, the day after the wedding... and all the days that come after that. Cameron, when we get married, it's going to change our lives forever." She noticed Cameron's mouth form a tiny grin, "What?"

His grin only grew, "You said _when_ we get married."

Kay couldn't help but smile herself, "I'm serious Cam... I mean, in all the excitement, we haven't really talked about any of the... big things that come with being married."

Cameron's goofiness had faded as he furrowed his brows trying to figure out what she meant, "Like... moving in together? I mean, we practically do that anyway."

"Well, yes but there's also considering where we'll live, do we want to get a bigger place? I know that we have to consider what's best for Farrah and I love her to bits but what if we have _more_ kids? Do we _want_ to have more kids?"

Cameron let out a tiny laugh, "I guess those are important things to consider." He gently pulled her into his arms and looked into Kay's dark eyes as if doing so would give him all the safety he needed, "I honestly... never thought I'd be able to find someone as amazing as you that I would want to spend the rest of my life with so... I never really thought about having kids."

Kay's eyebrow quirked slightly in amusement, "Really? You _never_ thought about it?"

He shook his head, "Not until we found Farrah."

"What about now?"

He shrugged, "I don't know... I mean I'd love to have kids with you one day, but only if you'd want kids too." He took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers, "_Do_ you want kids?"

Kay smiled at him, "I guess the thought of having kids has always been in the back of my mind but because of work and... previous relationships not working out, I kind of put the thought to the sidelines."

"And now?"

She gently stoked his cheek with her thumb, "Well, I don't know if it'd be the smartest thing in the world to procreate with _you_-"

"Hey..." Cameron smirked, failing to sound offended.

"But I'm not against the idea." She grinned as she pulled him in for another kiss. Her smile faltered slightly, "Do you... do you think I can do it?"

Cameron's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Do what?"

"The whole... I mean..." She placed her other hand on his cheek, "The whole... mom... thing, I guess." Cameron rested his forehead against Kay's as she continued, "I mean, you have this dad thing down to a T-"

"Hey..." He gently interrupted, "You of all people know that it wasn't so natural for me at first. But I got the hang of it and..." He chuckled, "If I'm being honest, I can't think of anyone better to be Farrah's mom."

"Don't you mean-"

He smiled, "I know what I said."

She rolled her eyes before she kissed him one last time, "I love you Cam."

Cameron couldn't wipe the giant smile on his face as they fell back against the pillows once again. As they settled in for some rest, he whispered, "I love you too Kay."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The night after next, Dina had insisted that they all needed to have a quiet night as friends... meaning that in order peace and quiet the men and women were to have their own guys and girls night, respectively. The women would be in Kay's apartment while the men went to the archive for the first time since their mystery woman went missing. If she wasn't there then maybe they could finally return to their home once again.

"You sure you don't want us to stay and help out with Farrah?" Jonathan asked as Farrah kept pulling on his hand, making little grunts when her uncle wouldn't move from his seat.

"Oh, stop trying to worm your way into our girls' night." Dina smirked as she unpacked a grocery bag. "We need this Johnny... and you and Cameron need a night where you're not watching a pumpkin turn into a carriage so I think watching horror movies with Gunter, Jordan and Mike is just what you two need."

Jonathan snorted, "At least I'm not the one who hums Disney songs when he's cleaning up."

"Yeah, no, that's very true" Cameron shrugged, "Unlike _some_ people who _sing_ them to get their niece to take a nap."

"You of all people know how hard it is to get Farrah to take a nap." Jonathan scooped up Farrah and pulled her in for a hug making her giggle, "You don't like making things easy for us, do you Farrah?"

She lightly slapped his cheeks in response.

"Thanks for that Munchkin."Jonathan chuckled, "Are you excited to be spending some time with your aunts?" Farrah leaned over and opened her mouth as she practically bonked her face against his cheek. Jonathan gave her a slight smirk, "Oh, she knows exactly what she's doing."

Dina chuckled, "And what's that?"

"Every time she doesn't want us to leave, she tries being extra cute and the worst part is... it usually works." He gave his niece a stern look which only made her giggle more, "But not this time." He got up from his seat and passed Farrah over to Dina who was more than happy to take the child into her arms, "You don't get to win this round Farrah."

Farrah turned her head to look at Jonathan as she stuck out her bottom lip. Dina laughed as she watched Jonathan try to hold his ground against his toddler niece, "Well, it seems she's already learned how to manipulate men at a year three level."

Kay walked out of her guest room and went towards Cameron, "Alright everything's set up for Farrah in the guest bedroom. Whenever she needs to sleep, she'll be fine here."

"I could just come and pick her up at 9:00." Cameron offered.

Kay shook her head, "You need this Cam. Farrah will be fine with us." She noticed Cameron look over to Farrah who was babbling on about something to Dina and Dina was just eating it all up. Kay gave him a tiny smile, "If you want, I can text you a picture of Farrah every hour so you know for sure that she's okay."

Cameron gave a relieved smile, "That would be great."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jonathan got up from the couch, "I'll get it. Everybody else is ignoring me, maybe there will be someone who I can actually have a conversation with." Cameron chuckled and rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. Jonathan opened the door to an unexpected surprise, "Lara?"

Lara let out a chuckle as she gripped the strap of her shoulder bag, "Jonathan." She gave him a playful smirk, "You seem to be behind every door I knock on lately."

**Hey guys! Sorry to have been away for so long. I just... I wasn't feeling the best. I just couldn't get anything written, hopefully I'm past it but I make no promises. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please let me know what you thought, tell me your favourite part, what you think might happen, I want to hear it all! I hope you have an amazing day and I will see you guys next time! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lara grinned at Jonathan's surprised face, "Well, even though you probably don't have seniority here, may I come in?"

Jonathan's flustered expression fell to a slightly playful smile, "Well, I don't know, I might have seniority here; Kay _is_ going to be my sister-in-law."

"And your future sister-in-law says that Lara can come in." Kay called out.

"Well, I don't know who that was but I think that it's alright to let you in." He joked.

Lara rolled her eyes as she walked into the apartment. Dina was about welcome her when Farrah shouted, "Hi!" And the child tried launching herself from Dina's arms.

Dina laughed as she held the baby close, "Well, it's clear who's the most excited to see you."

Lara chuckled as she set her bag down. She walked over to Dina and Farrah. Farrah reached out a tiny arm and waved it around. Lara let Farrah take her index finger, "Hello Farrah." Lara cooed, she then looked to Dina, "It's good to see you again Dina."

Dina smiled, "Same to you, I'm so glad you could join Kay and I for girls' night. We've been needing more women in our circle."

Lara grinned, "I'm glad I could join you."

Cameron's phone buzzed, "Oh, the guys are here."

"I guess we should head out then." Jonathan said. He smiled at Lara, "Good seeing you again," Then turned his head to the other women in the room, "You guys have fun."

"You have fun too." Lara smiled back.

"Johnny!" Farrah exclaimed as she stuck her arms out.

"Sorry Munchkin, Uncle Johnny and Uncle Cam have to go to the Archive."

Farrah then stuck her arms out to Cameron's direction, "Cam'mon!"

Cameron walked over and placed a kiss on Farrah's head as she grabbed his hand, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Cam'mon stay!"

Dina couldn't help but grin at the adorableness of Farrah not wanting to see Cameron leave.

"You're going to have so much fun with Kay, Dina and Lara. You're not going to have fun if you come with us." Cameron tried to reason with the toddler but she wasn't having it and just pouted. This called for drastic action, "Hey Farrah. Would you rather come with me or... stay with Kay?" He asked as he took his niece from Dina and brought her over to Kay.

Kay rolled her eyes at her fiancé's antics. Farrah immediately reached her arms out to Kay as the agent smiled, "Come here baby girl."

Cameron smiled for a moment as Kay took Farrah in her arms before it turned a bit mischievous, "You know, I'm starting to think she likes you more than she likes me."

Kay shook her head as Farrah copied her action, "Of course not, she just knows that she's not going to have fun watching horror movies."

Cameron grinned as he kissed Kay's cheek before leaving, "I'll be back to pick her up."

Kay smiled, "Don't worry, you enjoy your time. We'll have a lot of fun here." Farrah giggled as Kay gave her a tight hug and Cameron and Jonathan left while Farrah was distracted.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

It didn't take the guys long to reach the Archive.

Cameron hesitated as he took out his key. It had been almost a month since they had last entered their home away from home.

In fact... this had been the first time they had _ever_ locked the doors of the Archive.

"Cam?" Jonathan spoke up as his brother hesitated to unlock the doors, "We're all here so don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Right..." Cameron took a deep breath as he unlocked the doors and went inside.

They all carefully made their way inside as they looked around. Nothing had changed since they had been there last. Not a single object out of place. Nobody had come or gone. It was clear. It was safe.

"Well! I'm gonna go find a movie, Gunter, go get the TV!" Jordan exclaimed as he ran off in one direction of the archive.

Gunter rolled his eyes as he went to get the television set ready.

"I could go make some popcorn." Mike offered.

"Let me show where it is." Jonathan nodded as he and Mike went off to the kitchen leaving Cameron standing by the door.

Never would he have thought that he would have felt the need to hide away from the one place he had considered home his whole life. The Archive was his home but with their former mystery woman having escaped, he still wasn't sure it would truly be safe until she was found.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The women had started their girls' night with lounging on the couch with some sparkling cider in champagne glasses. Dina and Lara couldn't help but notice that Kay kept glancing at Farrah or that she kept twisting her ring when she spoke.

"Kay... what's wrong?" Dina asked.

Kay's head slightly snapped up, "Hmm? Nothing, nothing."

"No..." Lara pressed, "There's something up." Kay took a quick look to Farrah who was busy clapping and giggling with the music of the movie she was watching. Lara and Dina gave each other a quick look as Kay stared at Farrah a little longer than she had planned to as she fiddled with her engagement ring, "It has to do with Farrah, doesn't it?"

Kay's eyes widened for a tiny moment but she figured there was no use hiding it, "I love Cameron and I love Farrah but... it is starting to hit me that I'm basically going to be Farrah's stepmother when Cameron and I get married and it's just... it's a little scary."

Dina noticed Farrah get up from where she was sitting and start to waddle around, "What's scaring you? Have you talked to Cameron about your fears?"

Kay nodded, "He was very sweet about it but this is more my issue, I'm just worried that I might not be enough for Farrah." Just then she felt a tiny hand pat her knee. She looked down to find Farrah looking up at her with her big brown eyes, "Hi baby girl, you want up?"

Farrah nodded and lifted her arms, "Uppy. Up."

Kay lifted her up and placed the little girl on her lap as Farrah giggled. Lara smiled, "Well, I don't think you should be worried about being enough for Farrah, she could have gone to any one of us just now but she chose to come to you. You are definitely someone important to her."

Kay gently brushed Farrah's hair back with her hand as Farrah gurgled and snuggled in Kay's arms, "You think so?"

Dina nodded, "She loves you. When she's not going to Cameron, she's going to you."

"Marriage and motherhood isn't easy." Lara spoke up with a gentle and slightly sad smile but quickly gave Kay some reassuring words, "Especially when it happens all at once but nobody knows these things at first. You'll learn as you go and I think you have a bit of a head start." She grinned as she motioned to how Farrah seemed to be content watching the screen from far away as she stayed very still in Kay's arms.

Kay smiled down to the little girl in her arms and looked back up at her friends, "You're right..." She placed a kiss on the top of Farrah's head causing her to squeal with glee and look up to Kay. "The best I can do is making sure she's loved and taken care of."

Dina smiled, "You're going to be, dare I say, amazing."

Kay gave a small laugh, "Thank you."

"Now..." Dina grinned, "We need to talk about the wedding, have you and Cameron settled on a date yet?"

"Actually... not really, we haven't really talked about the wedding all that much yet."

"Are you planning on having a wedding?" Lara asked, "Or would you prefer just going to the courthouse?"

"Well..." Kay gave a tiny smile, "I'm not against the idea of having a big wedding but I don't think I'd want anything too fancy."

"Knowing Cameron, he'll probably train doves to fly away at the moment you both say 'I do'." Dina joked.

That got a laugh out of Kay, "I wouldn't be surprised." She felt Farrah try to wiggle her way onto the floor, "You want to go play again?"

Farrah gently grabbed Kay's hand and said, "Food?"

Kay looked at the time and realized that it was time for Farrah to eat. She picked up the little girl and handed her off to Dina and Lara as she went to her fridge to get some baby food she kept stored when Cameron and Farrah would be over.

She brought over some mashed sweet potatoes that she knew Farrah liked. She sat back down on the couch as Farrah flapped her arms and clapped her hands in anticipation for her food. The women couldn't help but coo at Farrah's actions as she ate with glee.

Lara smiled, "It's good that she likes food so much, some people have real trouble getting children to eat."

"Yeah..." Kay smiled, "We're very lucky..."

"Speaking of food," Dina said, "We should order some takeout. I don't know about you two but I have been dying for some orange chicken."

"That sounds really good." Lara replied, "And some garlic broccoli and chicken dumplings would be great."

"And some Szechuan noodles would be wonderful."

"Guys, stop talking and start ordering." Kay laughed as she continued to feed Farrah her dinner, "You're making me hungry."

"We should also pick a movie to watch!" Dina exclaimed.

"Nothing involving horror, please." Lara asked for.

"And make sure it's something that's fine for Farrah to see." Kay requested.

"No worries, I believe I will pick... how do you two feel about one of these cheesy Hallmark movies?"

Lara and Kay both laughed. Kay nodded her head, "As long as it's not set in a coffee shop."

Dina laughed, "Fair enough." She began searching through Netflix until she found a movie, "How about this? A woman returns to her small hometown after spending years away as a chef in the big city only to return and find that her town's fancy restaurant has gone downhill because the owner's son plans to sell it."

Kay laughed, "That sounds..." Suddenly something dawned on her, "Brilliant." Dina and Lara both give her a confused look. "I think I have an idea for the case..."

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The men all let out a scream just before the credits of their movie popped up on the screen, "I told you that you wouldn't see that ending coming!" Jordan laughed.

Mike ran a hand down his face, "That... wasn't pleasant"

"There has to be a sequel," Cameron shook his head, "The evil guy's not dead yet... that's just freaky."

"No, that's just horror." Gunter smirked as put away the film, "It should leave you with a sense of dread."

"Never thought I'd miss the endless amount of Disney movies that Farrah likes to watch." He laughed, "At least when there's a great evil, it's gone by the end of the movie."

"I think she just likes the way the characters move and sing." Jonathan pointed out, silently laughing at how just the other day, Farrah attempted belting out 'Let It Go' but only getting maybe five words right and ended up babbling the rest. He smirked, "Maybe she'll end up on Broadway one day."

Cameron laughed, "I don't know if Farrah would be comfortable with big crowds."

"Speaking of big crowds," Jordan spoke up, "Are you guys ever going to perform again?"

Mike perked up and smiled, "Yeah, it has been a couple years but I bet the world would be more than excited to see the Brothers Black again."

Cameron and Jonathan looked at each other and were silent for a few moments. Although it must have been longer that because even Gunter had a concerned look on his face as he pressed, "Boys? Is everything alright?"

Cameron coughed, "Well..."

"We're not..." Jonathan tried to say as he cleared his throat, "Well, _I_ don't have any plans on performing anymore. It's not what I want to do."

"What _do_ you want to want to do?" Gunter asked with genuine curiosity, it just dawning on him that it was a question that Jonathan was never really asked.

Jonathan took a deep long sigh and shrugged, "I'm not really sure..." He let out a tiny chuckle, "Never really thought about it until recently."

"What about going back to school?" Mike suggested. The men all looked at him with confusion, "Well, just based on what Cameron's said in all his stories, you guys never got the chance to go to college."

Jonathan gave a slight smile, "That's a nice idea but Cameron and I technically never went to school so I don't even have a GED."

"So get it." Mike replied and continued with a kind yet firm and somewhat brotherly tone, "If going to college is something you're interested in, there's nothing that says you can't get your GED now."

"Come on Mike, aren't I a little... old to be thinking about this? Hell, I just got a birth certificate six months ago and Cameron and I are almost thirty-two."

"Better late than never." He shrugged, "But again, it's only a suggestion if that's something you'd want to do."

"It's not a bad idea Johnny." Cameron spoke up.

"I guess... I guess thought if I did end up going to school, I'd have to figure out what I'd want to study."

The men all laughed as Jordan turned his attention to Cameron, "What about you Cam?"

Cameron's laughter died down as he paused to think, "You know... maybe someday I might go back to the big shows but if I were to go back to it now..." He remembered how much time they would spend preparing just a single show. "I'd miss out on so much, like Farrah growing up, I'd miss out on spending time with you guys, I mean like this. How many times were we all just able to hang out like this when we were doing shows?"

"Not a lot." Jordan admitted.

"Exactly." He shrugged, "I mean we are well off enough to take a break for a few years. Plus I do like working with Kay on cases."

"She does seem to be the only one able to keep you in line." Gunter joked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Just then, his phone buzzed, alerting him of a text message from Kay. He smiled when he opened the text to find a photo of Farrah clutching her bunny with one arm and drinking from her bottle with the other. He couldn't imagine leaving his little girl behind for anything.

"Cam?" Jonathan spoke up, breaking Cameron's train of thought.

"Hmm? Sorry, Kay just sent me a picture of Farrah. She's doing okay."

Jonathan gave a light smirk, "You know, your over protectiveness is funny now but Farrah's probably not going to like it when she's older."

Cameron chuckled, "That's a problem for the future."

Suddenly his phone buzzed again as Kay sent him another text;

"_I wanted to wait until morning but I have an idea for the case but we'd need to gather everyone to come up with a proper plan._"

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Miles away in uptown New York, at the Blanc Residence, Valentina Blanc was trying to come up with her own plan.

"What do you mean we can't get Corvus Vale to assist us in this?" Valentina exclaimed, "Whatever happened to the donations my father made?"

"You mean the same father who killed an innocent young mother in cold blood?" A woman resting on a tacky white and gold couch said, "And after the incident with that conspiracy theorist over a year ago, they don't want to be involved in anything suspicious that could have the pubic draw attention to their little elitist club. Not even the Black brothers wanted anything to do with them."

Valentina gave an annoyed sigh, "So that restaurant incident was all for not?"

"I wouldn't say that much." The woman said with a grin on her face, "It definitely got Cameron and Jonathan's attention. They'll most definitely find a way to be at Originale at the end of the week." She did raise an eyebrow, "Is all this really worth the money though? Don't you have enough of it already?"

Valentina gave the woman who was sitting on the couch a cruel look, "Hey, remember why you are working _for_ us. For once in your sad, miserable life, you're not in control and you can't afford to lose our business. So do this right or you _will_ regret it."

The woman stood up with a firm expression, "How dare you talk to me like that."

"I will talk to you however I wish." Valentina replied with a haughty expression, "You can't afford to leave our employ and you know it."

The woman didn't reply for a moment but stood her ground to not let this spoiled brat of a woman intimidate her, "I may not be able to afford to leave but you can't afford to have me leave either. Lest there be another public scandal from your family."

"You wouldn't dare." Valentina glared.

The woman was unfazed, "Until freedom is guaranteed, I just might." She sat back down, "You assisted in my escape because you need me to assist you with this and only_ I_ can help you so stay on my good side."

**Yup, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm sorry these are taking longer to come out but I've been working on some personal projects and some new fanfics (#shamelessplug). "A History of Secrets" will be finished eventually and there is a twist coming that I can't wait to get to but I want to do this right.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what your favourite part of the chapter or the story so far was. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Hopefully I'll see you guys soon again.**


End file.
